A New Family
by queso.con.queso
Summary: Danny and Lindsay started off like most couples with secrets, but secrets don't last forever. Now they have a baby, and lots is happening. Will these happenings change their family for the better? And what happens when the past comes back to haunt?D/L M/S
1. Gone

He couldn't believe it, she was gone, they were gone, still. It'd been a week since he had last seen her. She hadn't been to work, she'd been on maternity leave, she hadn't called, but he hadn't expected her to, and he didn't even know where she'd gone to.

He reached for the remote, and a piece of paper fell to the floor, he picked it up and then wished he hadn't.

It was a letter. From Rikki to him, he'd received it in the mail a week ago, and he looked at it again and began to wonder how a small paper and a few words could be so powerful, so harmful.

He began to reread the letter:

_Dear Danny,_

_I know that it's been a while since we've talked, about a year to be exact. How've you been? I've been fine, but I have been better. I can't stop thinking about you, I wonder if you are as hurt as I am still even more than a year after his death. It may sound harsh but I'm glad I moved away from the apartment, from New York, from you. Whenever I looked at you I saw the man that Rueben always talked about, always looked up to, and it hurt me to know that he wouldn't be coming home again after a day with you. He wouldn't come home and start telling me all the cool things that you two did or how you were going to teach him how to ride a motorcycle someday. I enjoyed the times we shared as neighbors, and as friends. You were always there for Rueben and me when he was growing up without a father, and you were there for me when I needed you most. I'm sorry that I had to say this in a letter and not in person, but I need to move on. I need to forget all the good times we shared, I need to say goodbye for good. Yes moving was saying goodbye, but I need to say goodbye completely, because I'm still holding on to some things. _

_Goodbye Danny,_

_Rikki_

Now as he finished reading the letter he began to remember the fight and the events that had taken place after the letter had been received.

Even though it had been a week ago it all was fresh in his mind as if it had happened only minutes ago, not days ago.

"_Hey Danny, mails here!" she called through the apartment._

_Hearing her he got up off the bed where he'd been reviewing a case report and walked to the front door._

"_And why don't you get it Miss Monroe?" he asked playfully knowing full well why she couldn't. She was eight months pregnant, so it was impossible for her to bend down and scoop up the mail. _

_She looked at him and lightly smacked his arm, "You know exactly why Mr. Messer," she said giggling a little. With that he bent down and got the mail, handed it to her, and the two made their way to the couch. _

"_Bill, bill, junk, paychecks, and..." she trailed off._

"_And what?" he asked, curious._

"_A letter to you, from...Rikki." With that she open the letter and began to read it to herself, every now and then her eyes got bigger or she'd throw him a glance that said 'what does this mean'. Then she got up._

"_What is this?!" she said with her voice rising a little._

_He stood up attempting to see the letter._

"_What's what?"_

_Then she turned the letter so he could read it and as soon as he read through the letter once he knew what._

"_What is it Messer?!" The way she said his name made his heart break in two._

"_She misses me, we were friends," he said hoping that this would satisfy her need for an answer. It didn't._

"_That's not what it sounded like," her voice was getting slightly louder, and it began to shake. "She misses you, she has to say goodbye to you, what is she holding onto that is so hard to let go?!"_

_With that he sighed, she'd find out eventually, if not from him she'd probably get it out of Flack. Now that he thought of it, why did he tell anyone at all, it could've been his secret, but no he had to be stupid and go tell his friend._

"_I...look Linds this isn't going to be something you want to hear but it's been eating me from the inside out...and...I...," he stopped and looked into her eyes, they were starting to fill with tears. _

_She had an idea what was coming, she had for the past year or so, since Rueben's death. She had tried to ignore the gut feeling, tried to believe him when he reassured her that nothing had happened, or would. She had tried to get it out of him, but then she had found out that she was pregnant with his daughter, and oh how bad she wanted for her daughter to have a father, and to know her father. _

"_Rikki and I...we...well we were both upset, I mean really upset, and well I went over to talk to her and comfort her and...well...,"_

'_Oh for crying out loud Messer' he thought to himself, 'She's probably already figured it out'._

"_You slept with her didn't you?" her voice seemed to come out of nowhere, full of disappointment. He saw her with tears in her eyes, gave her an apologetic look. She turned on the spot and went to their room, then returned about five minutes later with a suitcase._

"_Bye," that was all she said before she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. He was faster, and stopped her._

"_Lindsay, listen to me, it's not like you think, she didn't mean anything, come on baby," he reached for her arm, and she jerked away, opened the door and stood there._

"_Goodbye Danny, you may have been able to hurt me but you won't hurt her," by her he knew that Lindsay meant their daughter, that she'd been carrying for the past eight months._

"_Wait...," cut off._

"_Goodbye, Daniel Messer." _

_And she was gone._


	2. Looking for Lindsay

He heard his phone ringing

He heard his phone ringing.

He got up and answered.

"Messer"

"Hey Danny, it's Mac, I know that today is your day off, but we'll need you in for the night shift, we're going to be short- handed."

"Ok, I'll be there at...?"

"We'll need you to be in no later than eight."

He looked at his clock. It was currently three thirty seven, so he had about four hours.

"Sure thing Mac, see ya then," and before Mac could answer he hung up.

Mac Taylor sat in his office and sighed as he realized the phone connection had been cut. He knew that Lindsay and Danny had had a fight and that Lindsay had packed up and left to stay with Stella, but he still didn't know what the fight was about.

He picked up his phone and was about to call Sid to see if he had the autopsy results when Flack walked in.

"Hey, Mac"

"Don? I thought you were off today?"

"Yeah well I did too, but everyone seems to be droppin' like flies."

He nodded, invited his friend to sit down, and decided to call Sid later.

She sat on the couch looking over at her friend, and hoped that Lindsay would eventually go back to Danny. She hoped this would happen before the baby was born, but with each day her hope died a little more. It'd been a week since Lindsay had showed up on Stella's doorstep in tears with nothing other than her suitcase and purse.

Lindsay currently sat next to Stella on the couch remote in hand, head drooping to one side, chest rising slightly. Lindsay Monroe was asleep. She'd been doing the same thing for the past week, barely moving around, and when she did move it would be to the couch or the table, to either eat or sleep.

Stella didn't mind, she enjoyed the company, even if the company wasn't very lively. It gave her someone to take care of, something to do other than dread the next time she would have to go to work, put in over time, and then end up pulling a double anyway.

She didn't have to go to work for four more hours. It was four o' clock on the dot, and her phone rang.

"Bonasera"

"Hey, it's Danny, do you have any idea were Lindsay is?"

She looked at the person asleep next to her, and answered Danny, "No, I don't know where she is, and how come it's taken you a week to ask?"

He paused, the truth was it hadn't taken him a week to ask, it'd just taken a week for him to finally give up on calling Lindsay's cell and leaving an average of ten messages a day which he was sure were being deleted as soon as they were received.

"I've just been busy," he knew this wasn't a good answer, but he thought that maybe it would make her drop the question.

"Alright, well like I said I don't know where she is."

"Yeah well if you find out gimme a call."

"Yeah, I'll make sure I do," and she was just about to say bye when.

"Stel, who's that you're talking to?" Lindsay asked as she sat up straight.

"Hey, Stella, who's there with you?" 'Shit', she thought. Danny had heard.

"I've got to go Danny," and with that she hung up.

It was Lindsay he'd heard, he was sure of it, he was going over there now.


	3. What did you do?

He grabbed his phone, a jacket and his keys

He grabbed his phone, a jacket and his keys. Then he ran down the stairs and headed towards his bike, got on, and started it.

There was almost no traffic on the way to Stella's which he thought was odd, after all it was four o' clock on a Friday. 'I'll probably get stuck on the way home then' he thought.

Next thing he knew he was pulling up outside of Stella's apartment building. He sat on his bike for a few minutes battling with himself about whether he should warn Stella that he was coming or not.

He decided not.

So he got off his bike and went in.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold on I'm coming," it was Stella.

She opened the door and froze, looking at him with a facial expression that said, 'What the hell do you think you're doing here'.

"Can I come in?"

"Well, I... I wasn't expecting anyone...," she trailed off as she realized that she and Danny were no longer alone. Lindsay had heard the commotion and decided to get up from the couch and see what it was about.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with bitterness in her voice. She didn't wait for an answer either, she moved in front of Stella and...

SLAM

The door slammed shut in his face. He just stood there waiting to see whether it would be reopened or if he should knock. He was just about to knock when he heard voices behind the recently slammed door.

"Linds, what was that for?" it was Stella.

"Look Stel I don't want him near me or the baby, that's why I moved out."

"Well you can't just slam the door in his face."

"Why can't I? If I don't want to see him I don't want to see him, it's as simple as that."

"Well I'm letting him in, so if you have a problem with that you can go and lock yourself in the bathroom or something so that you don't have to see him," as Stella said this he heard Lindsay let out and irritated sigh. Then the door opened again.

"Sorry about that," she said and he looked over her shoulder to see Lindsay slouched on the couch arms crossed against her chest.

"Hey Linds," he got no reaction, but he hadn't expected one.

"Come on kiddo, you've got to talk to him eventually," Stella said, and Danny heard the desperation in her voice. "You've been complaining to me and telling me about all the things that you want to tell him yet here he is and you're silent?" Stella was getting a bit annoyed with her friend now.

Silence

"I don't want to talk to him until he apologizes," she suddenly blurted breaking the awkward silence. This caused Danny and Stella to both jump.

"I'm sorry, there now can you talk t' me?" He didn't have much patience anymore, he'd waited a whole week to talk to her and now she was putting it off.

"That's not what I meant," she rolled her eyes at him and shifted to where she was facing away from him as she stood up.

He sat down on the couch head in his hands and sighed. Stella looked at the two of them and gestured to Lindsay to sit. Then...

RING

It was her phone.

"Bonasera"

"Hey Stella, it's Mac, I'm going to need you and Danny both in earlier than planned."

"Alright, so you want me to call him?"

"If you could please, I need to call Sid for autopsy results, and then I have to run things to DNA."

"Alright, I'll give him a call. So you want us in for...?"

"Be in no later than six, that'll give you about an hour and a half."

"Alright, see you soon."

And they hung up. She glanced at Danny and Lindsay who were both trying so hard not to look at each other.

"Well Danny we have to go in earlier than planned."

He looked up and nodded, then he spoke, "So what do I have to do then?" He turned to look at Lindsay who slowly turned around and looked back.

Their eyes locked together.

"I don't know, maybe you can tell me why?" He looked deeper into her eyes and saw how hurt she was. She was hurt because of him and he knew it, as he looked back at her his eyes began to water. He had now begun the fight of holding back tears.

"Look, Montana, I don't know why, it jus' happened, but it didn't mean anything, I swear," her eyes began to water. She turned and ran into the bathroom.

'How stupid of you, you almost let him see you cry', she thought as she slipped down the back of the closed and locked door.

"What did you do?" Stella's question jerked him out of his trance.


	4. Tears, Curls, and Slaps

"I cheated

"I cheated."

He just said it, there was no reason that he should keep it a secret anymore, it was eating him from the inside out.

She just stood there looking down on him, and he wished she would just hit him or yell at him. Why wouldn't she talk, instead she just stood there staring in shock, it was beginning to get to him. Then she spoke.

"What, Danny how could you? She's pregnant? With who? Why? What were you thinki...?"

He cut her off, "That's just it I wasn't thinkin' Stel, and I don't know why I did it...like I said it jus' happened." He stood up and walked over to the door. "I should jus' go now, she hates me an' she'll never want me back." And then as he opened the door he heard a gasp and then he felt it.

His right cheek burned and he instinctively spun around to see where the blow had come from. He looked and saw her standing there and his suspicions were confirmed, she'd slapped him.

"What the hell was tha' for?" At this she brought her hand up and was about to hit him again, but this time he was ready. He caught her by the wrist and with that she drew the other hand and started to smack his hand trying to get him to release her.

Stella finally seemed to regain her voice and full movement of her body, "Lindsay!!" She ran over and began trying to separate the two. Danny refused to let go of her wrist, while she refused to stop smacking his arm and he knew that even if he released her she'd continue to do so.

After about five minutes of attempting to Stella was able to pull them apart. Then they all stood there huffing and puffing as if they'd just finished a marathon.

"Alright can we please sit down and talk like the adults that we are?" Stella said putting emphasis on the word adults.

Danny and Lindsay both made their way over to the couch, and Stella stood in front of them. Suddenly Lindsay lost it, she burst into tears and as she did so Danny gave up the battle and let a tear roll down his cheek. They looked at each other and he moved over towards her.

He held her in his arms and she buried her head in his chest, he hugged her tighter, and he felt a small kick. It was the baby.

"Hey Montana, baby, I'm sorry, but I can't live without you guys, will ya take me back?"

She broke away from him and nodded. No words were needed.

And with that he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, brushing a stray curl out of her face as he did so. Oh how much he hoped that their little girl would have her curls.


	5. They're back

"Ok, now I hate to break up the party, but Danny you and I have work in about forty-five minutes and traffic may be killer

"Ok, now I hate to break up the party, but Danny you and I have work in about forty-five minutes and traffic may be killer." He got up and helped Lindsay to her feet, and he thought of how he could be a father in three weeks or less.

They all grabbed their things and headed for the door, they got out onto the street and then Danny remembered he'd brought his bike.

"Damn it," he said, causing both women to freeze and look at him. "Oh sorry, it's just tha' I brought my bike, do you mind if I leave it and pick it up later?"

"Sure, you guys can ride with me in the car." And they got into the car, Stella in the driver's seat, Lindsay the passengers and Danny in the seat behind Stella.

Stella had been right about what she'd said earlier, "Traffic may be a killer", but she was not ready in the way she had meant. As they pulled up to a red light they saw crime scene tape being put up at the next light, which explained why they'd been crawling for the past hour. She turned on the sirens and brought the car up on the curb, causing it to tilt, cars moved over as best as they could and the three made their way to the scene.

As they parked the car they were approached by a familiar face, Jessica Angel.

"Hi," she said realizing who it was in the car. "So you got Mac's call then?"

"Which one?" Stella asked as she got out.

"The one to report here, he called you and Danny about five minutes ago to tell you if you were at the lab to turn around and come here."

"Oh, well I missed it, because I was driving," Angel raised an eyebrow, "I don't even keep the phone on when I drive, it can distract." Angel nodded.

"So what do we have?" Danny had gotten out of the car and was standing there looking at the two women who were deep in conversation.

"Hey Danny," Angel turned her attention to him, "double homicide."

He went around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door so he could speak to Lindsay.

"So you want me to drive you to the lab, I'll get permission from Mac."

"That'd be nice," he voice had a hint of impatience in it, so he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one.

"Taylor"

"Hey Mac, it's Danny, can I take Lindsay to the lab, she'll wait in the lounge 'til someone can take her home."

"So she's at the scene?" on the other end of the phone Mac raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later."

"Alright, and Danny..."

Dial tone. He'd hung up.

Mac smiled to himself, 'They're back', he thought, glad that they were. The time in which Danny and Lindsay had been separated Danny hadn't spoken much, and he'd always seemed lost. His bright blue eyes had become dull and empty and Mac had had to send him home several times, it'd been a horrible week.

Lindsay on the other hand hadn't been into work at all during the time, she was on maternity leave, well she had been for the past month, but Mac had finally kicked her out. She had been calling in everyday asking about cases and if they needed her help, she was bored staying at home all day and Mac knew it, but if he'd let her stay any longer Chief Sinclair would've killed him. Despite her being out though she had called him for the first two days, but as soon as he blocked her number (it had become a bit annoying her calling trying to get involved somehow, he knew she just needed to get her mind off Danny, but he knew that this was not the way to do so) and she had seemed to give up.

As Danny pulled up to the lab and got out he was glad, glad that he and Lindsay were together again. He'd hated the week they were apart, and now looking back on that week he saw how much he needed her, how he couldn't live without her. _'I'm never going to hurt you again'_, he swore to himself as he opened the door for her.

As they exited the elevator they were greeted by Flack and Hawkes.

"Hey Danno, you look good for someone who's that far along," he (Flack) snickered.

"You can be such a dumb ass sometimes," Danny said also laughing a little.

"It's good to see both of you again," Hawkes said looking from one colleague to another.

"Wait, both of us, haven't you seen Danny all week?" Lindsay asked, puzzled. Danny turned on his heel to face her.

"Not exactly," he said, "I sorta got off a few days."

"How many days?" she asked giving him a hard look.

"Four," he mumbled quickly. She still caught it, and looked at him, her eyes asking _'Why the hell did you have four days_ _off'_. "Yeah I know it seems like a lot."

"Yeah it sounds like a lot, especially since you only had to work six days last week," she sounded as if she was fighting against her voice, trying not to raise it in front of her other coworkers. Flack and Hawkes seemed to realize this so they slowly edged away.

"Look, I really wasn't myself after you left, I kept missin' stuff, forgetting to analyze other stuff...I was useless, Mac even said so..." she cut him off.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. I just kind of forgot about how it would affect you..." this time he did the cutting off.

"It's alright, come on let's go to the office," and with that she grabbed his hand, 'Mood swings,' he thought, the one thing he hadn't missed. And with that they walked to the office that they shared.


	6. Danny's Plan

Meanwhile back at the crime scene

Meanwhile back at the crime scene...

"Alright once you're done photographing that collect it immediately," Mac was saying to Stella as she clicked away with the camera. He was referring to the hair that she had found on the vic's clothes that, by visual comparison, didn't match. She looked up to see him walking away towards the police line, _'The good ol' crowd'_, she thought to herself. "The good ol' crowd" referring to those who couldn't wait until the news covered the story, they had to see it in person, they always annoyed Mac the most. They'd yell questions out at him and some wouldn't take _"I can't reveal anything"_ for an answer.

She went back to her photographing, and had been at it for about half an hour when she heard a car door slam. She looked up to see Danny walking under the police line with a look that said he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hey Danny," he gave her a half smile and pulled out his own camera to begin taking photos of the scene around the vic. The two of them worked around each other quite well Stella thought, she had always been amazed at how well Danny and Lindsay had worked in sync.

Back in the lab Lindsay sat in the chair behind her desk bouncing a ball off the closed door. She heard a knock and stopped briefly.

"Yeah," she called out and the door opened to reveal Flack. He entered, closed the door, sat in the chair across from her, and sighed.

"So how is it to be back in the lab?" he asked.

"Wish I could do something," she breathed deeply and began to again bounce the ball against the door.

Flack sat there watching his colleague for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah, I know if it was up to you I'm sure there'd be no such thing as maternity leave, but hey once it's gone you'll wish you had it," he smiled, "that's life for ya."

She knew he was right, but she wished he weren't. Then her phone rang.

"Monroe"

"Montana"

"Yes New York," she said chuckling a little.

"Ha ha, what've you been up to?"

"Since you left, let's see...nothing," he heard the sarcasm in her voice and it hurt, he thought of how hard it must be for her to be out of the lab, and field.

"Sorry 'bout that, but hey you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, when and where?"

"At the diner down the street."

"Ok, so I'll see you there."

"Yeah, bye babe," and he hung up. Danny Messer had a plan.


	7. What are you up to?

She told Flack that she had to go and he let her

She told Flack that she had to go and he let her. She got downstairs and realized that she didn't have a car, well lucky for her the diner was only a block away from the lab, a short walk. She went out the door and began to walk down the street.

He hung up the phone, he'd called everyone he needed to, everything was set up, now the hard part. Danny Messer had to wait.

Mac, Stella, and Detective Jessica Angel parked the car and hopped out, as they did so they saw Hawkes, Adam, and Flack drive up and park next to them. Stella hoped that Danny's plan would work and not backfire (leaving Lindsay without a car to get to the diner). She hadn't wanted to break it to him that she could easily take a taxi, because, well, she was eight months and a week pregnant.

Lindsay walked up to the diner and went in, she was shocked to find the place empty other than Danny. The diner was normally a very popular place.

"Hey there pretty lady," he grinned. She laughed a little and walked over to the table and sat across from him. Then the lights suddenly went out.

"What the hell," she blurted. And then they were on again and they were no longer alone. Stella, Mac, Flack, Angel, Hawkes, and Adam sat at tables around them. Adam sat with Hawkes, Flack with Angel, and Stella with Mac.

She stood there looking at them (she'd jumped up in shock) for a good five minutes not knowing what to think. Then Danny seeing that she wasn't going anywhere on her own, ushered her back into her chair and sat across from her.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" She spoke so suddenly that Danny and Adam jumped a little in their seats.

"Be patient Linds," Danny answered.

"Fine," she said trying as hard as she could to sound as if she didn't care how long she had to wait to find out what was going on. Everyone sat there looking at Danny as if expecting him to jump up at any moment and she wondered why. Then when he got up she knew why, why they had come to the diner, why she'd been left with no car, and why Danny had been so mysterious today.

He went over to her, bent onto one knee, and moved his hands to hers.

"Hey Montana, I know that we've had rough times, I know that we've been going out for some time now, and I know that in a few weeks we're going to welcome our baby girl into the world. But I can't help but feel that somethin's missing, I mean yeah I got you, and you got me, but I want it to stay that way for a long time. And after losin' you I realized just how much I want to be with you forever. So..." he took a deep breath, and fumbled for the ring he'd bought two weeks ago.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, as did Stella and Angel. "Lindsay Montana Monroe, will you marry me?"

She suddenly felt more tears welling up in her eyes and soon the one tear that had rolled over her cheek was not alone. She just sat there staring at him on his one knee, hands in hers, and she leaned forward and hugged him. She pulled him in tightly and her head on his shoulder she whispered into his ear, "Yes."

And they pulled apart so that Danny could place the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, gold, with a little diamond enclosed in an engraved heart with the initials M&M above it.

She looked at it and looked at him thinking of how perfect it was, it was beautiful, and simple at the same time, she liked that the most, it was so them.


	8. Rain walks are fun, but not B&E's

As they all left the diner to go their separate ways it began to rain lightly

As they all left the diner to go their separate ways it began to rain lightly. Lindsay and Danny were hand in hand, Mac offering Stella a ride back to the lab, and Hawkes, Adam, Angel, and Flack were all getting into the other car.

They stood there saying goodbye to everyone. Once everyone else had gone Danny looked at the car and then to Lindsay, "You up for a little rain walk," he said.

She nodded and they began their way down the street (in the opposite direction of the lab). They walked for quite some time, until the light rain ceased, then they made their way back to the car, got in, and headed for Danny's apartment, which was theirs once again.

When they got up to the apartment though they found a surprise, and not a good one, the door was ajar so Danny instinctively pulled out his gun and pushed Lindsay behind him. He slowly pushed the door open and went in, the place was a mess, somebody had been here and had been looking for something. They had almost cleared the whole apartment until they got to the pool room.

"NYPD, FREEZE!" Danny yelled although from years of experience he doubted the guy would listen.

The man spun around on his heel and looked at Danny and Lindsay. They all stood there staring at each other for only a few seconds before the guy moved, he pulled out a gun and as Lindsay looked at it she gasped. It was her gun the man was holding, but how had he gotten it, she'd had it with her hadn't she, 'Shoot, I must've left it when I stormed out', she thought.

The man, who Lindsay didn't recognize started moving towards them gun poised. She felt Danny backing into her and got the hint, she also began to move, backing out of the doorway and into the living room.

But whoever this guy was he wasn't an idiot, "Don't move or I'll shoot!" She froze, but he didn't seem to care, she heard it before she felt it, the sound seemed to echo in her head. Everything became a blur, the pain in her shoulder just seemed to worsen and she clutched it, as she heard Danny yell, "Lindsay, Lindsay, no, you son of a..." and she heard nothing more.

Mac picked up his phone.

"Taylor"

"Mac it's Danny, Lindsay's been shot, I need help."

"What happened? Have you called dispatch? The medics?"

"No Mac, I'm not leaving her, someone's gotta apply pressure to the wound."

"I'll be there immediately."

And he hung up.

He found Flack, filled him in, and as they drove to Danny's address, sirens on, Flack called dispatch, and the paramedics.

They arrived and ran in flashing their IDs at the welcome desk and proceeded upstairs, as they did so they heard the sound of the paramedics arriving. They entered the apartment and saw Danny sitting there holding Lindsay, and applying pressure to her shoulder.

Mac ran over and took the job of applying the pressure, letting Danny support the unconscious Lindsay, while Flack ran to get a wet wash cloth.

The medics entered and got Lindsay onto the stretcher, and began to wrap her shoulder with a temporary bandage. When they all arrived at the van one of the medics told them, "I'm sorry but there's no room for any guests today, we go the small truck." With that they loaded her in and gave them the hospital address. Flack took it and followed the medics in the car, Mac stood with Danny in front of the building and began to call in the team and back- up.

Everyone arrived quickly, Mac filled them in on what Danny had told him over the phone, and they went in.

"Danny," Mac said as he stood in the hallway outside of the apartment with the young detective, "What exactly happened?"

Danny filled him in telling him how they'd arrived, entered, he'd begun to clear the place, the guy had pulled out Lindsay's gun, and then they'd fought for it. Danny held out Lindsay's gun for Mac, and held out his other hand to show a bite mark.

"Guy bit me when I tried to arrest him," he cradled his hand. Then he added, "Broke the skin." Mac saw this statement to be true, blood was oozing from the bite and some was already dried.

"Alright, well why don't you get that cleaned up and then we'll make our way to the hospital." He smiled at Danny, who in response put his arm up and waved a medic over.

Once his hand was cleaned and wrapped Mac led the way to the car and got in. He put the car into drive and let the sirens sound, 'After all,' he thought, 'it is an emergency.'


	9. Early Welcoming

They arrived at the hospital and Flack jumped out of his car not even bothering to turn the sirens off

They arrived at the hospital and Flack jumped out of his car not even bothering to turn the sirens off. He followed closely as Lindsay was wheeled through the doors, down a hall, then left, then right, and then into a room, where two nurses were waiting.

"Alright sir, I need to know anything you know about the situation, before I can do anything," the one nurse said.

"She and her fiancé arrived home to a B&E, she got shot, she got brought here." He kept it short and sweet because even he knew that the baby could be at risk.

"Alright, bullet was a through and through, so nothing to remove it's just a matter of getting her stable again, and she'll need a proper bandage." The other nurse ran out of the room in response and the other began to insert an IV into Lindsay's right arm.

Meanwhile outside in the parking garage...

Mac turned the car into park and before he could even pull out the key Danny was running through the sliding doors. He hopped out and followed pursuit.

"Yeah Lindsay Monroe, a gunshot victim just rushed in here," he heard Danny saying.

"Room 325, down the hall to the left and then the right."

The two men went down and followed the directions, they entered the room to find Flack standing between two nurses and a still unconscious Lindsay on the bed.

"Is she gonna be..." he was cut off.

"We were able to get her stable again, but the baby did take a shock and she has begun small contractions, she could go into labor anytime now, her water broke," an unseen voice said and they turned to see a doctor, entering with a clipboard in hand.

If it were a cartoon Danny's bottom lip would've been on the floor, his mouth dropped open and he was lost for words.

"Baby...now...what?" was all he managed to say before...

"Uhhhhh...," they all looked toward the bed and saw Lindsay's hand reach for her belly.

"Nurse, let's prep her, I think we're going to be welcoming a new baby into the world today."

With that the one nurse moved over to a phone and the other to the doctor's side.

Meanwhile back at the crime scene...

"What happened? I got here as soon as I could," Stella asked the cop on duty, as she stepped under the tape.

"B&E, gunshot fired one rushed to the hospital, that's all I know, I just got here myself," he said and she nodded, pulling out her phone to get more information.

RING

It was his phone, he looked and saw who it was, he had to answer.

"Taylor"

"Hey Mac I just got here who's shot?"

"Lindsay, and she is stable, alive, and currently giving birth."

"What?! Oh my... Is the baby..."

"The baby's going to be fine, why don't you come over here, I'm sure she'd love to have a girl to help her through this."

"Alright be there in a sec."

And she closed her phone.

As she hopped out of the car she saw another familiar car pull up.

"Hey Stel," it was Hawkes.

"Hey," she replied and the two headed to the receptionist's desk, received directions and jogged down the hallways.

They entered the room to find Lindsay in the bed holding a new baby in her arms, a proud new father Danny sitting next to her and the other two standing on the sidelines.

"Awww... she's so cute," Stella said sighing.

"Yeah, she seems nice and healthy," Hawkes added.

"She is, and everyone's going to live and make a full recovery," the doctor said entering with the same clipboard in hand.


	10. Everyone and Anyone

"So what's this pretty little girl's name

"So what's this pretty little girl's name?" Stella said holding and softly caressing the newborn's hand.

"Yeah what's the name of our new little team member?" Flack asked, looking first at Danny and then at Lindsay.

"Her name is Anna Marie Messer," Lindsay said proudly. Danny sat their looking at his daughter, their daughter, and began to think of what their life would be like now. He hadn't really been prepared to become a father today, he thought that he'd have at least another week or two. But he couldn't complain, in a way everything had been time perfectly. First he was able to talk to Lindsay, then he proposed, and finally he had his daughter that he could hold.

"What a beautiful name, Linds how did you come up with it?" Stella's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Well, it was just one of those names that I've always liked and Danny liked it too, so..," and she shrugged.

"Well I hate to break up the party, but Stella, Hawkes, and you too Flack, have a crime scene to work," Mac said causing them all to remember why they were even here in the first place.

"Right," they all said in unison, causing Lindsay to chuckle a little and Danny to flash a toothy smile at Flack.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later," Hawkes said as they all headed toward the door.

And they all left, and Danny and Lindsay were alone with their brand new baby girl.

"So I guess we should start making a guest list for the wedding."

"Why, you can't wait to be Lindsay Messer?" he smiled.

"Well, one, we have a daughter now, and to answer your question no I can't wait. Do you know how long I wondered whether or not you'd ever feel the same way about marriage as I did?"

"Pretty long I'm guessing, at least eight months."

"You're a smart man Messer."

"Yeah," he sighed and reclined on the bed next to his girls. And then they were all asleep.

"Alright so what do we know about this guy, did anyone see him besides Danny and Lindsay, because I don't feel like ruining their happy day." Flack stood questioning all of the other detectives and CSIs on the scene.

"I just asked the neighbors, and one Miss Jane Anthony says she saw a guy with black hair, brown eyes, and a scar trying to get into the apartment," Jessica Angel's voice said seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Well that's good to know, at least somebody saw this guy," Flack interjected.

"Well we could run the description, and..." Stella began.

"And get a hit on more than half of New York," Flack said rolling his eyes, "sometimes I wish it was as easy as it is in the shows."

Stella nodded, and then something caught her eye.

"Hey Flack, what does that look like?" she pointed a dot on the floor close to where her friend stood. Flack's eyes followed hers and he said, "Yeah I think we have a winner."

It was a drop of blood and it couldn't have been Lindsay's, she had been shot in the other room and bandaged in there, and judging by how it was all by itself it couldn't be Danny's. Maybe they wouldn't have to search all of New York for and average guy, if this was their guys then they could only hope he had priors.

Meanwhile back at the hospital...

Lindsay stirred a little and then opened her eyes to see a open mouthed Danny sleeping on her shoulder. She then turned her eyes to her daughter, their daughter, who was as sound asleep as her father.

As she laid there she began to think, about the wedding, about the baby, and about how Danny would be a great father. She began to see images flash through her head...

_Anna was now five years old and about to start her first day of Kindergarten, she stood between her parents. She was nervous, Lindsay was, she'd never left her little girl before, but Danny didn't seem phased. _

"_Mommy, can you and Daddy take me in?" Anna asked. Lindsay looked at her daughter with her brown curly hair, and those deep blue eyes, and smiled._

"_Of course we'll come baby," Danny said before Lindsay could answer. Satisfied with the answer Anna nodded and began to walk forward, her parents following..._

Lindsay was jerked back when she felt the weight from her shoulder lessen and she looked at Danny as he came and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, did you have a good sleep?"

"Actually Montana, it wasn't too bad," he grinned and began to softly caress his baby girl's head, which was covered in little fluff that would become hair.

"I love you Montana"

"I love you too, New York"

"Smart ass," he said, and they both chuckled a little.

They were going to be a great family.


	11. Did you find him?

"Alright, we got a name, one Jerry Hills, and get this he was just released from a mental hospital," Flack said as he and Stel

"Alright, we got a name, one Jerry Hills, and get this he was just released from a mental hospital," Flack said as he and Stella walked down the hall. She'd been on her way to get results on the bullet when they'd bumped into each other, literally.

"Wait, he got released?"

"Yeah"

"Why would they release a guy who's still not completely stable?" Stella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's were I don't understand it, he had meds, and even someone assigned to watch him, so..."

"So how did he get out of his house when he was being watched, and why wasn't he on his meds?"

They entered the ballistics room, "The gun you gave me, Lindsay's is a match to the bullet, so she was shot with her own gun," Alice said. Stella nodded and they began to walk out.

"Alright," she started, "so do we know where this guy is supposed to be living?"

"Actually yes, he lives about two blocks over from Danny's place."

"Ok let's go see if he's there now, and why he wasn't earlier."

They arrived at the house and got out.

Flack knocked, "Detective Flack, from New York Crime lab, open up!"

They stood waiting and heard a click, as the door was unlocked.

"Hello?" a woman opened the door, she was young, but the bags under her eyes and worn out face made her look older.

"We came here to ask you a few questions about Jerry, Mrs. Hills," Stella said.

"Oh did you find him?" she sounded hopeful.

"No, not exactly, why did he run away or something?" Stella asked.

"This morning, oh where are my manners why don't you two come in and sit down," she said, they took her offer and entered the house.

"This morning when I came down to check on Jerry and he wasn't here, so I called the police to file a missing persons file, because, well, he's just not..."

Flack finished for her, "Stable." She nodded in agreement and then put her head in her hands. Belle Hills was crying.

"I...tried to...I really did, I tried...to take care of him...but you don't know what it's like...it's just hard," she managed to say between tears.

"Look, Mrs. Hills, we know it's hard, but we need to ask you a few questions. You see we believe that your husband may not have been on his medications, would you happen to know why?" Stella looked into her eyes as she asked the last part and she could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey, I hate to break up the party, but I need both of you to go through questioning," Mac told Danny over the phone.

"Alright, well we're officially released in about an hour, so see ya then," Danny said.

"Ok, and how's the baby?"

"She's fine, she has nothing wrong with her, the doctor said she must've developed at a faster rate, cuz' he said that she coulda been born a week ago if she wanted."

"Well, that's good, so I'll see you both in an hour," he said and then closed his phone.

"Lindsay Monroe?" a doctor entered.

"Yes, that's me," she replied.

"Well you three are free to go, we won't keep you the extra hour, seeing how little Anna seems fine."

The doctor walked over, unhooked the IV, and pushed the crib bars on the sides of the bed down.

The trio left walking down the hall slowly, and Lindsay could feel a strong arm come around her shoulders.


	12. The search is on

They arrived at the lab and got into the elevator

**Hello. Well this is queso.con.queso signing on. I thought that maybe after eleven chapters I should start to write to everyone out there. Thanks to all those who review, it is much appreciated, and a special thanks to all those who have added me or my story to their favorites. **

They arrived at the lab and got into the elevator.

As the doors opened they were greeted by Hawkes and Flack.

"Hey, it's the Messer clan," Flack said.

"So how's she doing?" Hawkes asked.

"She's good," Lindsay began, as her phone rang.

"Monroe" she said shifting so that she could hold Anna in one arm.

"Hey kiddo, I heard that you were going to be out of the hospital soon, but I didn't think it'd be that soon," she looked up and saw Stella walking down the hall next to Mac with cell in hand.

They both hung their phones up and soon Stella was looking at the new member's little fingers, as they squeezed her finger.

"Well, Danny, Flack, Hawkes, why don't we get back on the cases. Danny I'll talk to you in the interrogation room," Mac said deciding to leave the three girls alone for a moment.

"Now did you notice anything unusual about him that'll help us know where he is?" Mac asked.

"He had a t-shirt and jeans on Mac, he didn't seem to even know why he was there," Danny was getting annoyed now. They'd been searching for this guy who no one seemed to know where he went, and he was getting asked the same questions over and over again.

"Alright, well did he speak at all, say anything, did he seem unfocused?"

"He just seemed like he didn't know where he was or what he was doing, yet there 'e was doin' it," Danny voice began to rise a little.

"Alright, we'll just have to do this a different way," Mac stood up and ushered Danny out of the interrogation room.

As they exited Mac pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial number.

"Flack"

"Hey, I'm going to need all hands on deck, we'll have to find this guy ourselves."

"He doesn't have any cell or something that we could trace, no chip, no nothin' ?" Flack asked.

"No cell phone, no anything, he was unstable Flack and everyone around him knew it so why would they give him access to other people in any way?"

"True, but the place he got out of doesn't have parole officers or tracking devices?"

"I'll check into it, and hope they do, but even if they do it could be a dead end, assemble the dogs in the mean time and I'll see what I can do."

"Alright, and Mac you need me to call anybody for ya?"

"Yeah, call Stella and Hawkes, I'll call Lindsay, and if you see Adam tell him he's in the field for this one Kendall will cover him."

And they disconnected the call.

Then Mac turned to Danny, "Call Lindsay and tell her to meet us in my office in ten minutes."

"But Mac what about Anna? We can't just leave her all alone surrounded by people she don't know."

"That's why I'm going to need to talk to you and Lindsay in my office."

And he left Danny standing there.

"Monroe"

"Hey soon to be Messer"

"Hey to you too, what up?"

"All hands on deck, and Mac wants us to meet him in his office."

"Ok see you soon"

And she hung up the phone.

Mac Taylor sat in his office, Danny and Lindsay wouldn't be there for another five minutes at the least, some time to relax. And his mind began to drift...

_He was sitting in his office when there was a knock on his door, he told the knocker to enter and he saw it was Stella._

"_Hey," she said, "I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat it's been a long day."_

_He simply nodded and got up, as he did so he heard a gunshot, and ducked behind his desk. He peered around the side and saw Stella crouched behind a chair piled high with evidence boxes._

"_What was that? I mean I know what it was but...?" Stella asked._

"_I don't know, let's check it out," and the two crept out of the office to see a gunman standing over a body. She gasped (Stella) and moved closer to him, he could feel her closeness and began to feel a bit light headed. He wanted to tell her about it, but he couldn't bring himself to it, there were lots of what ifs. _

_He hugged her tightly against his chest and whispered in her ear, "It'll be fine, we'll get out of this, I'm here for you..._

KNOCK

He sat up and looked to see Danny waving through the glass walls, Lindsay, carrying Anna, next to him. He waved them in.

"Danny call your mom and ask her if she can watch Anna, Lindsay I'm sorry but I'll need you out of the lab, no one is going to be stuck inside, we're all going into the field to find this guy."

Danny pulled out his phone and dialed his mom.

"Hello"

"Hey Ma"

"Daniel"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could do Lindsay and me a favor."

"Sure"

"The baby was born today," he heard a gasp, "don't worry she's fine I'll explain later, so I was hoping you could watch Anna Marie for us?"

"Of course, I'll be over in a few."

"Ma we're at the lab, ok in Mac's office."

"Alright"

And he looked back to Mac, "We're good."

**R&R it's much appreciated and I always love to hear what you, the readers, think. **


	13. Lost and Found

They were now all at Danny and Lindsay's apartment suit, and the K-9 units had just arrived

**Hey to everybody, thanks for all of your support. I just thought I'd say thanks and that I'd warn you that there is character death in this chapter. But before you get worried it's not anybody that I don't own. Don't hate me if for some reason you formed a liking for this character, but I didn't really know how to keep them in play.**

They were now all at Danny and Lindsay's apartment suit, and the K-9 units had just arrived.

"Hello, are you Detective Mac Taylor?" the head dog trainer asked.

"Yes, I am, alright so we want to see where this guy went after he left here, we got this," and Mac held up a shirt, "from the guys wife, it's his, so sniff away."

The man who had spoken to Mac took the shirt and held it to the dog who began sniffing. No more than a minute later the dog jerked his leash.

"We got it," the man said giving everyone a thumbs up.

And he began to move, Mac followed behind him, followed by Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Hawkes, and Adam. The dog began to pick up the pace, which of course was good, so soon enough everyone was jogging down the block from the crime scene.

Finally after what seemed like hours, which in reality was only twenty minutes, they came to stop at a restaurant. The dog led them to the doors and sat. The trail ended here, for the dog, so the detectives, entered and immediately saw him.

Jerry Hills was sitting at a table eating a steak, mashed potatoes, and carrots, sipping down, a dark soda. Mac pointed him out for everyone so they all went into position.

Danny and Lindsay headed to the back to speak to the manager, Stella and Flack went to be seated, and the other three, Mac included, headed in different directions around the restaurant to get different views of the guy.

A few minute later Mac got a text message:

Mac manager says guy came in and sat, hasn't done anything since

Mac looked at the guy, from his angle he looked innocent, as if he wouldn't hurt a fly, but Mac knew all too well that many disturbed people appeared this way.

Adam approached Jerry, doing as he was told he tried to appear troubled and freaked out.

"Hey," Jerry said, "You ok?"

Adam, now completely in character, stopped and stood looking at Jerry.

"Why don't you sit down?" Jerry offered.

Adam nodded, sat, and began to speak.

"I'm James," he said hoping that his improve would work to keep Jerry distracted until Mac's court order for an arrest came through.

"Hi James, I'm Jerry, you sure you're ok, cuz' I know a problem when I see one, I've had experience."

Then in a flash Jerry was on top of Adam, punching him, Mac was the closest so he got there the quickest.

"NYPD!" he yelled, but Jerry didn't seem to care. Then there was a gunshot and Mac looked down to see Jerry, laying on top of Adam, a gun in hand and a bullet wound in his head.

"Mac," Adams voice shook as he talked.

"It's ok you didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault, he was very unstable."

And then he got a text,

Your arrest order went through, he's all yours Taylor. –Chief

**R&R, but no hate comments, sorry if you didn't like the chapter, yes I took a risk, and I'll take the fall for it if I must. All I have to say is, "if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." But let me know what you thought, you can criticize some, but don't butcher me. **


	14. Good news and bad news

**Hey thanks to those of you who reviewed, I'd like it if whoever reads the chapter could review, it'll only take a second of your time. And a review doesn't have to be about what you liked about the chapter, it could be advice you want to give me. Advice is appreciated. Thanks again to those who review. **

Danny stood there holding her in his arms; she was still shaking, with tears rolling down her cheek. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time; if only he had pushed back out through the doors first he would have saved her the terror.

_They had just finished talking to the manager, and found out that Jerry had just been sitting there talking to himself for the longest time. _

_They heard Mac's yell of "NYPD!" Instinctively they drew their guns from their holsters and headed out of the office, Lindsay in front of him. _

_It seemed that as soon as she opened the door the shot was fired, she "sat in a front row seat" as Jerry Hills blew his brains out. _

He could only imagine what it must have felt like, to watch such an event. All he could offer her was his strong arms wrapped around her and a shoulder to cry on. He wished he could offer more, wished that he could've been the one in the lead not her. But it had all happened and the past, no matter how much he disliked it, couldn't be changed.

"Montana, it's ok," he said as he began to sway a little. She felt good in his arms, she felt a little better, but she felt guilty. Why she did she didn't know, maybe it was the guilt of knowing that she could've stopped Jerry. She could've shot her gun, or announced herself as well to buy time, but she hadn't.

"Dan...Danny....I'm sorry..," she managed to say between sobs.

"What are ya sorry for baby?" he asked confused.

"I...I....could've stopped it..," she looked up into his eyes and he knew what she meant now, and it made him sad. He felt a tear run down his own cheek and then he felt her small, warm hand, as it brushed against his cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Danny, let's go home," she said and he just nodded.

Mac, who was currently trying to get Adam to be checked out by the medics, looked over at the two young detectives, and for a moment he was lost in thought.

Stella stood talking to the police who had been called to the scene by the manager when he heard shots. He took her statement of what had happened; he'd already taken Flack's and Hawkes's.

Danny and Lindsay, hand in hand, headed toward the sidewalk and began to walk back in the direction of their apartment. Mac turned his head and watched the two, hoping that one day he could have someone in his life.

"Hey Mac, he's gone, they pronounced him dead," Flack said walking toward him.

"Well, I guess now we have the hardest part of the job," they looked at each other and both knew what he meant. There were hard parts to the job, seeing children murdered, seeing children be the murderer, seeing people who had struggled so hard yet still lost the battle, but they both agreed that the hardest part was breaking the news to the loved ones, the family, the girlfriend or boyfriend. Now they had to tell Mrs. Belle Hills that her husband had taken his own life.

KNOCK

"Detective Flack, can we have a word, Mrs. Hills?" he said to the closed door.

They heard a shuffling around inside and then the door unlocked and opened.

"Could we come in for a minute?" Mac asked, looking into the eyes of the woman whose heart he'd break with what he had to say. She nodded and showed them both to the couch.

"Mrs. Hills, today we found your husband," he began and saw her face regain a little color, "he was found in a restaurant, where he had killed himself."

The little bit of color that had been there now left, and she looked even paler than before, and tears now began to fill her eyes. The two men stood up and began to walk away, closing the door behind them, and they headed out of the building.

"You know, that your bike's still at Stel's don't you?" Lindsay and Danny sat in the back of a taxi on the way to his mom's.

"Yeah, I'll try to pick it up sometime tomorrow."

**This is another chapter from .queso, R&R. It's much appreciated. I'd like to see more people reviewing. Maybe one day the number of people who read the fic will match the number of reviews. Review you little hearts out, I don't get sick of reading what you guys think. And if you ever want to send me a private message if you have questions or advice please do so.**


	15. Back on Track

**This is the half way chapter, yes that means that there will only be thirty chapters to this fic, but don't worry because I am hoping to make a sequel. I hope that this can form a series of fics. In the meantime I have started a new fic, completely unrelated to this one. So check it out.**

He exited the elevator, Anna in his one arm, Lindsay in the other, and the trio began to walk down the hall. They headed to the lounge, where they were met by the rest of the team, all sitting around the table.

"Hey, it's the Messer clan," Flack said, causing the others to look up.

"Come on in," Mac said waving them in.

Danny pulled out an empty chair and allowed Lindsay to sit, he stood behind her now slowly rocking Anna in his arms.

"Alright, Stella if you'd fill them in," Mac said as he handed Lindsay a case folder.

"This is the case that we got just before Anna was born, the "car crash", the vic was identified as one Jasmine Ramos, age twenty seven, single mother of one little girl. Flack was able to track down an address of the grandmother, who was and is currently taking care of the girl. COD was determined as a single gunshot wound to the head, execution style so we might be looking at a pro, or someone who watches too many crime shows."

"Do we know if anyone had it in for her?" Lindsay asked.

Hawkes answered, "Yeah, lots of people did, there are about two ex-boyfriends who were both mixed up in drugs, the father of her daughter, who's been in and out of prison for the past five years, and she works as a parole officer."

"Do we have a list of who she was paroling for?" Danny asked.

Mac jumped in, "Yeah, three teenage boys, two are eighteen, and one sixteen."

"We got names?" Adam asked.

"Actually we do, and we're trying to track them down. So far we have an address for Jacob Hunt, sixteen, and we're working on the other two," Flack said.

"Yeah, but I gotta feeling that tracking down two eighteen year olds who've been in and out since they were twelve'll be tough, they've probably mastered how to change names, identities, and how to get rid of the signal from the ankle bracelets," Danny said as he reviewed the two boys' records.

"Well, let's get busy," Stella said.

With that three of them, Hawkes, Mac, and Flack headed back to the scene, while Danny and Stella headed to talk to Jacob Hunt. Lindsay was left with the fun job of searching for the other two boys, at least she had names, but as she thought about what Danny had said earlier she didn't have high hopes.

After what seemed like days, which in reality was only a few hours, she had found one of the two boys, and even better, a real name. Brian Wilson, was his real name, he'd used several others throughout the years such as: Jason McDonald, Henry James, Oliver Paterson, and Patrick Smith. He'd had priors to go with each name, too, so now she just had to find out which, if any, of the four addresses was real.

That's when Stella called.

"Monroe"

"Hey kiddo, we got names for ya, and real ones."

"Well, I've got one of the names, I just need the other one. I've got Brian Wilson."

"Your other kid is Julian Rivera, he, Brian, and Jacob went to the same schools, which is how they met."

"Wow, Stel, how'd you get all that out of Jacob?"

"It wasn't hard actually, Danny just said that he could be looking at a few more years in juve and he spilled."

"Well, at least it'll work to our advantage, hold on a sec while I see if I can get anything on Julian....." she turned back to the computer and began searching, almost immediately she got a hit.

"Hey Stel, it's our lucky day, we got an address for Julian, I ran it and it's legit, and guess who his current roommate is?"

"Brian?"

"Yeah, they have an apartment rented to them, they both signed for paying rent so we got both names, so if you guys are up for another trip I guess you could swing by."

"Sure, send me the whole page," Stella said as Danny joined her in the car, he'd been talking to Jacob's mother.

They disconnected the phone and Lindsay looked down at Anna. She was fast asleep in her baby carrier, which sat on the floor next to her. She began to rock it slightly and for a few minutes she just sat there and enjoyed their moment alone, mother and daughter.

**R&R, and check out the new fic I started. I'm not sure about it (the newer fic) so let me know what you guys think about this fic and "Third Times The Charm?" my new fic.**


	16. Case Closed

**Thanks to all of those who R&R. Here's the next chapter, and if you have already checked it out, check out my new fic that I've started, it's called "Third Time's the Charm?". Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

As they pulled up Danny got on the radio and called for back up, he just had a bad feeling about how their little meeting would turn out, and one thing he'd learned after being on the job for a while was that sometimes your gut was right.

As they went into the building they flashed their badges to the guy at the desk, who nodded and pointed to the stairs, after telling them that the elevator was out of order. They went up two flights of stairs and went down the hallway to the left, when they arrived at the door marked 309 they stopped and Danny was about to knock when....

The door suddenly swung open and hit him against the wall, Stella had been a distance from the door so she un-holstered her gun and yelled.

"NYPD! FREEZE!"

She watched as Julian stepped forward from the doorway hands up.

"Where's Brian?" she asked knowing all too well that she probably wouldn't get a straight answer.

As she expected he said, "I don't know."

Now Danny had regained his composure, "You mean you don't know, or ya won't tell?"

Julian didn't answer instead he shrugged, so Danny went over and cuffed him.

"Get up!" he said with a raised voice and he marched Julian Rivera down the stairs and into the back of the police car that was waiting for him.

By this time everyone was back at the lab, and Danny and Stella sat in the interrogation room across from Julian who seemed to have taken a vow of silence.

"Come on Julian, I don't have all day, maybe you do but some of us work," Danny said for about the fifth time.

"Alright, you wanna know where B is you gotta ask Jacob, he's da only one who knows," Julian said.

"Well we're one step ahead of ya, you see we talked to Jacob an' he told us that "B" was with you," Danny said a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Yeah, well you guys don't know how tough a sixteen year old can be, Jacob can lie so good, ya think he's tellin' da truth."

Now Danny was getting annoyed, he was used to guys like this, kids like this who thought that they were all that. But even though he was used to it, it still got to him and still annoyed him.

"Alright fine don't answer us we'll just go get Jacob," Danny said, and he spun around and began heading to the door.

As he reached it he heard Julian start to laugh, "You think he'll still be home?"

Danny just kept walking and exited the room. As he began to walk down the hallway he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Flack"

"Hey you gotta sec?"

"Yeah what can I do for ya Danno?"

"Can you bring in Jacob?"

"Sure, I'm on it."

Danny smirked as he hung up the phone, glad that he'd be able to prove Julian wrong. He continued down the hall and entered the lounge where he found Lindsay, crouched over the baby carrier.

"Hey Montana, what'cha doin'?"

"What does it look like?"

He crouched down next to her.

"So now that we're engaged how long do ya think it'll take us to get enough time off to get married?" Danny asked, flashing a toothy grin.

"With this job, who knows," she said. With that he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's all you give your fiancé?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said, "'cuz we're at work."

Flack drove back to the NYPD with Jacob and a bonus, Brian, in the back of the car. He'd done as Danny had asked and gone to get Jacob, instead he found the two boys trying to shove a huge suitcase out a window.

As he arrived he called in for two guys to meet him in the garage to help him take them in.

Julian was being led out of the interrogation room in cuffs, he'd told them everything, about how the three knew each other. About how they'd planned to get rid of the parole officer so they could leave the state under different names, and how Brian had faked a crash, he'd "called the insurance company" and Jacob had shot her.

He was led into a holding cell, where he was greeted by two "warm smiling faces". He'd gotten them all in here it was his fault.

**I love to read your reviews, so R&R. Advice is appreciated if you have any, or if you have any constructive criticism, that will help me to improve my writing and technique. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please check out my newer fic.**


	17. Life with a new baby

**Hey guys, I'd like to see more people reviewing, I know lots of people read, but how hard is it to then review? Well, anyway thanks to those who do and did review, it means a lot, it let's me know that I'm not writing for no reason. And if you haven't already checked out my newer fic, "Third Time's The Charm?" please do so.**

Lindsay sat on the couch, rocking Anna in her arms, as Danny clanked around the kitchen. She looked at her beautiful baby girl, and she began to think about Danny, the father of her child.

It was all she'd ever wanted, to have a baby with the man she loved so much, but she still hadn't forgotten what he'd done. There was still a pain in her heart when she looked at him sometimes and all she could do was hope it would heal. She'd talk to him eventually, she had time.

Danny stood in the kitchen cooking when his phone vibrated against his leg, he had a text message: "Hey I thought I told u 2 turn this thing off when u cook?"

It was Lindsay, he wrote back: "Smart ass"

She started to laugh silently and began to think of what to write back, but before she could write anything she got a new message.

"Not turning it off."

She read it and put her phone away, picked up Anna, and headed for the kitchen. She went over to Danny and began, with one hand, to reach into his pocket to pull out his phone. He started laughing a how determined she was and when she almost had it out of his pocket he spun on the spot to face her.

"I'll take that," he said as he took the phone from her and put it in his back pocket.

She smiled and went to the table to sit down. Danny turned around to see mother and daughter, and he found himself in a trance.....

_He was sitting on the couch with Anna, and Lindsay, the three of them had just finished watching a movie together. _

"_Daddy, can we go to the store?" Anna asked._

"_Well what store do you wanna go to baby girl," he asked brushing a curl out of her face. _

"_The toy store," she said giving him a toothy grin. He looked at her, and he understood what Lindsay meant by his eyes being a weapon. Anna had his bright blue eyes, and with that Monroe smile and those curls he couldn't say no. _

_They arrived at the store, and Anna rushed to the doll section, just as any five year old would do. As Danny and Lindsay caught up they found her sitting on the floor with her lap full of dolls and accessories. _

"_Hey baby girl," Danny said crouching down next to his daughter. "How many ya wan'?" he asked as she held up five fingers. He heard Lindsay laughing......_

He looked over at the two of them and saw Lindsay rocking the now sleeping Anna. He turned back to the pot of noodles and stirred them, listening to the soft breaths that seemed in tune to each other. He felt relaxed and happy, and he hoped that these moments could last forever.

"Hey cowboy," Lindsay said jerking him out of his thoughts. "I'm going to take her to the crib and let her sleep while we eat."

" 'k," he said turning to see the two leaving the kitchen.

They sat across from each other eating, and Danny kept staring at her. She felt his eyes on her, but she didn't mind it, she actually rather enjoyed it when he would focus his attention solely on her.

He broke the silence, "Hey Linds, I had a question."

"Yeah"

"When do ya wanna get married?"

She stopped and looked up at him, "I don't know Dan, I mean we just had Anna, and I think we should work a bit more before we try to ask for more time off."

"Yeah I know," he sighed; he really loved her, so much that if he could he would marry her right here and now. But in the back of his mind he thought he knew the real reason why she'd answered this way. He'd never properly apologized, about the whole Rikki incident, and knowing Lindsay as he did, she most definitely hadn't forgotten.

"Well, have you at least thought about where you wanna go for the honeymoon?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, actually I have," she said blushing a little, "but I didn't want to bring it up because I thought it might be too soon, you know since we're not even married yet."

He smiled and looked up and she did the same. Their eyes locked and Danny began to see just how lucky he was to have a girl like her. They both put their forks down and stood up; he went over to her and held her hand in his.

Then they were close, and in the next instance they were glued together in a kiss. He held her close and she held him. They stood there locked together for what seemed like eternity until they broke apart due to the cries coming from the baby monitor.

"I'll...I'll," Lindsay began, having trouble forming words.

"No, I'll get her," Danny said, knowing full well why she couldn't talk. The "make out session" had been sudden and he'd even surprised himself.

The two stood for awhile before Danny headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to the living room, where the crib was.

This was life he guessed, life with a new baby.

**R&R it's much appreciated let me know what you think and if you have questions don't be afraid to ask.**


	18. Celebrations

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm glad that you are liking the fic.**

It was Saturday, and for once the whole team had off, so the other team was pulling a complete team double to make up for the one time they'd done the same about a month ago. So one month later here they were off, and none of them could find anything to do.

Mac sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper open and spread out in front of him, a cup of black coffee sat nearby. He had a pencil in hand, jotting in the answers to the crossword clues. He heard his phone ring for about the fifth time this morning, and again he ignored it. He knew it wasn't Chief Sinclair (who would call him if they suddenly fell short handed) because he'd given him a special ring-tone for the day.

Stella sat on the edge of her bed wondering whether or not she should try to call him again. Maybe he was still in bed, although even on days off he never slept in and she knew it. She just wanted to see if he had anything planned and if not she'd suggest that the two of them could have breakfast together, at a normal hour, too. She picked up her cell this time and dialed Mac's home phone, as it rang she hoped he'd pick up.

Flack rolled over and looked at the clock, 7:05. He sat up, and got up out of the bed, slipping on his robe. As he walked down the hall he heard the coffee machine turn on, 'That's right,' he thought to himself, 'I set it for today.' He almost never set it anymore, since he was hardly home in the morning with working evening and night shifts sometimes well into four in the morning. Come to think of it he couldn't remember when it last was that he went in at two in the afternoon and actually got off at ten. Lately he'd been going in at about six or seven and not getting in 'til the next day. 'Shift,' he thought, 'what does that word mean,' and he began to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Danny rolled over to find Lindsay still sound asleep next to him, he watched as her chest rose and fell softly with each breath. He extended his index finger and poked her nose, he watched as it crinkled and then he poked it again. This time he got a reaction, her right hand moved up to her nose and she brushed it. He began to smile, and she opened her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," he said as she pulled the blanket up.

"Ummm...," she said.

Danny began to sit up, and as if right on cue he heard Anna's cries of hunger come from the baby monitor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grabbed his glasses and headed down the hall.

"And good-morning to you too little bit," he said as he picked her up. A few minutes later he'd calmed her and Lindsay entered with a warm bottle.

"I'll take her," she said, and he handed her their daughter. What would they do on their day off?

Sheldon Hawkes sat in the recliner with the remote in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. The morning news was on, he sat watching and listening intently. Then he heard his phone ring, picking it up he looked at the caller ID, Flack, he answered.

"Hawkes"

"Hey, what cha up to?"

"Just waking up, you?"

"Same," Flack said, as he himself turned on the TV to the morning news.

"What are you planning on doing today?"

"Nothin', you?"

"Same," Hawkes said as he lowered the volume for the commercial break.

"Well, I gotta idea," Flack said suddenly inspired by a commercial.

"Care to share?"

"Yeah, how 'bout we see that baby, you know have a sorta party."

"Sounds like a plan, why don't we see if we can get Stella and Mac to join and it could be a surprise."

"Alright, got it," and they hung up.

Danny and Lindsay sat on the couch with Anna laying between them in the baby carrier. Danny looked at his fiancé and realized that she was falling back to sleep, he let her knowing that being a new mom could be tiring.

About an hour later Lindsay began to stir, she sat up straight and looked at a now sleeping Danny, with his glasses crooked and his mouth wide open. 'Kodak moment,' she thought as she began to get up.

KNOCK

"I'm up, I'm up," Danny said jerking awake and straightening his glasses. Lindsay couldn't help but chuckle as she went to get the door. She opened it to find four smiling faces.

"Hey guys, what do I owe the honor?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Flack spoke, "Well, I heard, from a source of mine inside the NYPD, that you recently added a new member to the lab family."

She started to chuckle a little as she let them in. She looked over to the couch where Danny was now holding Anna and moving one of her arms to make it appear as if she was waving. She loved it when he bonded with her, and even if she was too little to realize it, she had the best dad ever.

"Hey everybody," Danny began to say in a baby voice, "What'cha doin' in my house?"

"Haha Messer," Flack said, "raisin' a wiseass already are we?"

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Mac suddenly said.

"What question?" Lindsay asked.

"The question of how was Danny adjusting to being a Daddy."

Everyone sat down in the chairs that Lindsay had pulled into the room. They all sat in silence for what seemed like forever before....

"So who wants to have some pizza?" Danny broke the silence.

"Always think' about food aren't we Messer?" Flack began chuckling.

"No, I think about other stuff, too," Danny said acting as if he'd been offended.

"You two are such twelve year olds," Stella said before she and Lindsay broke into a fit of giggles.

"I'll go order," Hawkes said as he stood up, "two large pies one with cheese and one with meat?"

"Oh we're havin' pies too," Danny and Flack said at almost the same time.

Lindsay, recovered from her giggling fit, rolled her eyes at the two while she picked up Anna and began to walk toward the kitchen.

About an hour later they all sat around the living room eating pizza, admiring the baby, and acting like idiots. Stella and Lindsay sat on the couch, with Anna in the baby carrier, rocking her. Danny and Flack sat on the floor playing poker, Danny winning by a lot and Flack trying to cheat. Hawkes and Mac sat in two chairs eating their pizza and talking about one of the latest cases that they'd been working on.

Now it was pushing midnight and everyone had began to run out of energy. Anna was asleep in the crib, as she had been for the past three hours, Danny was half laying on the couch with Lindsay snuggling into his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair and watched as her eyes closed and then fluttered open again, fighting off the want to sleep. Mac sat on the floor, legs spread out, against the couch with Stella between his legs, her head resting underneath his chin. She'd been asleep for an hour, she'd long lost the battle of staying awake. Flack sat in on of the chairs with his phone out playing a game in order to keep himself awake, and Hawkes sat in another chair long gone like Stella.

In another hour they were all asleep and it seemed that the celebrations, at least for now, had ended.

**R&R. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update ASAP, and if you still haven't check out my newer fic "Third Time's the Charm?", and thanks to those who have gone and checked it out.**


	19. The Talk

**Hey guys here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and to those who didn't, but read thanks for reading.**

The next morning everyone stirred at different times, Mac, was first.

He sat their with Stella still sound asleep in his arms, he ran his fingers through her hair, untangling the messy curls. He rested his chin on her head again as he had done last night and his nose was once again filled with the scent of her perfume. He loved it, and became lost in thoughts for a while until he felt her stir.

Stella was the next to wake. She craned her head back to see Mac's bright eyes staring back into hers.

"Good-morning," he said as she began to sit up straighter not leaving his arms.

Then she did something that surprised him, she began to turn in his arms and curl up against him placing a single soft kiss on his chest. He looked down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I've been thinking," she whispered in his ear.

"Dare I ask about what?" he asked with a tone that sounded as if he was "living on the edge".

"I was thinking about us," she said beginning to smile at the look of puzzlement in his eyes.

Just as she was about to say more Flack stirred, causing them both to remember where they were and the fact that they weren't alone.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, "cuz I can go back to sleep."

"No, we were just talking," Mac said seeing how Stella was still recovering from the sudden awakening of their friend.

Next Hawkes awoke and yawning, turned to look at Danny and Lindsay the only two left asleep.

"Aren't they something?" he asked. Danny layed there with Lindsay pulled in close to his chest, one arm around her waist and the other lay limply on her legs. Her head was underneath his chin and both their heads angled to where it appeared as if they'd fallen asleep staring into each others eyes or kissing.

Everyone's heads turned and for a moment they all stared at their friends, happy for them.

Mac sat there, still holding Stella, thinking of how wrong he'd been. When he'd first met Danny Messer he thought that there was just no way in the world that the young detective would find love. Danny had always been one for short relationships, no long term dedications, and definitely not kids. Yet here he was now, engaged, and recently a new dad. He'd achieved what had once seemed impossible for Danny Messer.

Finally the two awoke, and when they did they found themselves alone. Lindsay got up to go check on Anna and Danny went to look for their friends, instead he found a note.

_Hey Danno,_

_Sorry we just up-ed and left, but we didn't want to disturb two love birds. You can kill me later, anyways we all left at about ten to get breakfast, after that we're all going our separate ways to enjoy our last day off for awhile. _

_Flack_

_Ps If you guys get this before noon, come and join us at the diner down the block._

When he finished reading he looked at the clock to see that it was almost eleven thirty. He decided not to bother Lindsay in trying to go have breakfast, so he folded up the note and headed to Anna's crib.

"Hey Montana," he said placing his arms around her and peering over her shoulder to smile at the baby.

"Hey, we need to talk," she said turning to him.

"Ok"

"Let's go sit down, it may take a while," and with that they headed to the living room where Lindsay sat on the couch with Anna in her arms. Danny followed sitting next to her.

"Dan, I haven't forgotten, I've just been busy," she spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.

"About what?" he asked.

"Rikki"

And that was all she said before his eyes began to water. He'd known that this would come up again, but the way she'd said that name killed him. He looked at her and began to, as he'd done so many times before, wish that he would never have cheated in the first place.

"I thought that I could be there for you Danny, you don't know how much it hurt to find out that you didn't think I could handle it. I was there for you, willing to let you lean on me, and what did you do...," her voice began to shake and he began to see images of their fight flash through his head again.

"Linds I'm sorry, I wish I'd never done it, but I was just...." he trailed off, why did this feel like déjà vu for him, he hated it. "Linds, I..." he began to fight back tears, "I...you don't know how much it hurts me to know how much I hurt you. If I could I'd take it all back, and take away all the pain, but I can't. And...." tears began to roll down her cheek and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Damn it Messer," he said standing up, "you get one good thing in your life and all you can do is screw it up!" he was yelling at himself. "She's the best thing you ever got, and ever will, and you screwed it up, shit, you're an asshole."

Lindsay just sat there watching him helplessly as he paced back and forth, now in tears, cursing himself. She began to cry even more, seeing now just how bad it had hurt him as well.

"Danny," she began, "Baby, come here, it's ok."

He stopped and turned to face her, eyes red, puffy, and bloodshot.

"I'm so, so sorry Montana, I'm sorry for it all. Sorry I did it, sorry I didn't go to you, and sorry that I hurt you so bad."

She stood up and shifting Anna into one arm, put the other one around him pulling him near. He put both his arms around them and felt Lindsay's head on his shoulder, with renewed sobs.

"I'm so sorry," he said holding them both a little closer and tighter.

And they stood there for a few minutes, Danny's eyes now dry, were still puffy, and Lindsay's eyes full of tears that she was fighting.

After a while they separated and sat on the couch, Danny taking Anna from Lindsay so she could regain herself.

And they both agreed silently that it was over, and that this was the last time they'd have to talk about it.

**R&R, por favor (please). I am hoping to update in a few days, but after that it may take a while longer to update, because I will be out of town for a weekend. But I will update ASAP, but don't kill me or give up hope if it takes a week for me to update. **

– **.queso.**


	20. She's got your eyes

**Here's another chapter, and I hope that you guys enjoy it. Thanks to those who reviewed, now that they've talked that's the end of you-know-who, sorry but I can't stand to mention the name. **

RING

"Uhhhh....," Lindsay rolled over reaching for her phone.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said, and it took her a while to realize whose voice it was.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, who else do ya think would call you at this hour?" she turned her head to look at the clock, three AM.

"Why in the world are you calling me now, and why aren't you here?"

"Cuz, somebody got called in to work, so her nice fiancé who got woken up by her phone went to cover for her."

"What?! When did my phone go off, I would've heard it?" she asked puzzled.

"The only reason you heard your phone when I called was because before I left I turned the volume up to guarantee that you'd pick up," she could see him smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Alright smartass, you win this round," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"You bet I do, and by the way I get off, supposedly, at noon, so I'll meet you at the diner with lil' bit for lunch."

"Ok, see ya then cowboy," and she heard laughing, "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm rubbing off on ya, took a few years but it worked," he said.

"What do you mean...." then it hit her, she'd said "ya" instead of you. "Whatever," and they hung up.

She began to get up, and then reminding herself that it was only three AM she laid back down and fell asleep.

"Hey Mac, did you get those results back yet?" Danny said walking down the hall.

"Actually, yes, we got a hit in CODIS, because this guys got loads of priors."

"Alright, and what's the bad news?" he asked seeing the look on his superior's face.

"All the addresses are phony, and the number's a bust," they turned and headed towards the layout room.

As they entered they saw Stella sitting in a chair with several pictures lying out in front of her, dry erase marker in hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

"You got anything?" Mac asked.

She jumped a little, but then realizing who it was she spoke, "No, nothing, you?"

"Same," Danny said.

"Well, let's see if Flack found anything," they heard a voice that was all too familiar, Danny spun around first.

"Ha-ha, what does Flack have for us Flack?" he said smiling at his friend; he had to admit that talking in the third person about yourself was pretty clever.

"I got a real name, on our vic," everyone gave him a puzzled look.

"Wait so our vic was in the system under a fake?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he's been in and out himself, and I found out who the mysterious DNA belonged to," he added.

"Who?" Mac asked.

"Your vic himself," Stella's head spun around quickly.

"What?!" they all blurted at once.

"Yeah, so I did the favor of taking a blood test and he's a two in one, that's why he's got so many different names and all."

"So he had a twin that never fully separated and he got that DNA too," Mac said, he'd only seen this type of thing a few times, and read about it much more.

"Alright so what does that leave us with?" Danny asked.

Hawkes entered, "With nothing."

Stella let out a sigh, "So we've got no idea who the killer is? How is that possible, I mean come on what about the Locard exchange principle, there's got to be something he left?"

"All he left was a partial, but not enough to get a match, and not even an eye comparison would help narrow it down."

"So let's review what we've got," Mac interjected. "Our vic, age 27, brown hair, brown eyes, approximately 6 foot tall, found in a park a short way from his apartment. He was stabbed once in the neck causing him to bleed out and die, and he had some post mortem cuts."

"Yeah, they appear to form some sort of image, but I can't make it out," Stella chimed in.

"Alright so run it through an image data base and see if we can get anything similar, and look at the possible weapons, let's see if we can get a case to case hit or narrow our suspect list down some," Mac said as his phone rang.

"Taylor"

"Hey, Taylor, I need you in my office pronto," it was Chief Sinclair.

"Alright, I'll be there in five," and he closed his phone.

"I have to go speak to Chief, when I get back I want something new."

And he left his co-workers in silence.

Back at the Messer-Monroe household......

"Hey baby girl," Lindsay said leaning over the side of the crib to see Anna.

Her eyes fluttered open, and for a second Lindsay could swear that she was looking into Danny's eyes. Silently she thought, 'Yes, just what I hoped for.' She stood there admiring her daughter, watching as the new baby tried to focus on her mother's face.

She carried her into the kitchen and set her into the baby carrier so she could load the dishwasher.

RING

She paused, and pulled out her phone.

RING

Messer, she read. She flipped the phone open.

"Montana"

"Well hello, since when did you answer your phone tha' way?"

"Thought I'd beat you to something," she heard him as he began to laugh.

"Ok one point for you."

"So why are you calling, I'm going to see you in...." she looked at the clock, "two hours."

"Yeah, I know I just wanted to know how my daughter and fiancé were if that's ok with you."

"Well they're fine, and one pretty little girl has your eyes."

**R&R please, I hope you enjoyed. **


	21. No one sleeps

**Hola, .queso here. So anyways if you read these little things I write at the top here then you know that I said this fic would only be thirty chapters, well I have written up to chapter twenty eight, and it's not going to end anytime soon. So now I have no idea how long this fic will be. Just thought I'd let you guys know, so you can be happy if you wanted it to be more than thirty chapters. And thanks to those who did review.**

They sat in the diner, eating their meals that had just come out, well at least Lindsay was. Danny was, as he had been for the past twenty minutes, been staring into his daughter's, his, blue eyes.

"Do you believe me yet?" Lindsay said realizing this.

"Wha'?" he turned to look at her. "Yeah I believe ya."

She chuckled, "Are you going to do this with every kid we have that has your eyes?"

"Wow, slow down there Montana," he said now with his full attention on her, "did you say kids? As in plural?"

"Yes, New York, I believe I did," she said laughing.

"Ok, well you don't have to ruin the moment Linds," he said realizing that he'd once again let her call him New York. He knew she still liked being called Montana, but she wanted Anna to get used to hearing their real names if she had to hear them being called anything other than mom and dad.

"Yeah, well..." and she trailed off as her phone began to vibrate on the table.

She picked it up.

"Monroe"

"Hey Lindsay, I know that Danny just got off and that you're off today but we need both of you," it was Mac.

"Ok, give us about an hour, and what's up? You sound a bit...I don't know.....rushed?"

"I think we've got a serial," and they hung up.

"What was..." cut off.

"Mac needs us both he thinks we have a serial," she said shoving her phone into her back pocket as she stood up.

This wasn't good and he knew it. Mac was never one to just come out and say that they had a serial case; he always wanted the evidence to say it first. So if Mac said they had a serial, then they had one, and not a good one either. If Mac was saying that they had a serial and that they needed all hands on deck, then that meant they were stuck.

They arrived at Danny's mom's house, and stepped out of the car. Danny went around to the trunk to get the baby bag, and Lindsay went to get Anna. And the three made their way to the door.

KNOCK

"Coming"

And the door opened, and they saw Gianna Messer standing before them. She ushered them in and they sat.

"Hey Ma," Danny spoke first, "sorry 'bout the lack of notice, but you knew as soon as we did."

Gianna nodded taking Anna from Lindsay's arms.

"Thank you so much," Lindsay said.

"It's fine, I'll do anything for my granddaughter and her parents," she said smiling.

"Well, I hate to leave ya flat but we gotta go," Danny said and they all said their good-byes before heading out.

As they pulled into the parking spot they saw the rest of their team hopping into the SUV next to them. Danny rolled down the window.

"Where to, and do we need the sirens?"

"Just follow us," Stella said as she got into the passengers seat.

And they were off, the two SUV's with sirens on, and they were soon joined by backup units.

They arrived at a park, and looked out to see a man lying on his stomach.

"Single stab wound to the neck, found in a park," Flack ruffled around in the vic's pants pocket, "age 27, brown hair, brown eyes, and by the looks, about 6 foot."

"Fits the MO," Mac said, "of the last three vics.

"Wait, did you say last three?" Danny said.

"Yeah, that's what Chief called me to his office for, to tell me they'd found another vic matching the MO, and they found an unclosed case from a month ago, same thing." Mac finished looking at Danny.

"He got the cuts on his abdomen?" he asked.

"You can do the honors," Mac said.

So Danny waved over Hawkes and the two flipped the body. Hawkes lifted the vic's shirt and Danny looked over to the rest of the team and nodded.

"Lindsay," Flack said suddenly causing them all to jump and look at him. "Sorry, random thought, but you know how we can't figure out what the cuts depict or spell?" Everyone nodded, "Well, Lindsay hasn't seen them yet, so maybe she could...."

"Maybe she has an idea of what they mean, a fresh pair of eyes never hurts," Stella interjected.

So Lindsay made her way towards the body and squatted between Danny and Hawkes. She looked at the cuts and began to think, she'd seen a similar design somewhere else before, or at least something similar.

She stood up and began to pace back and forth, while all of her team mates' eyes followed her. Then it clicked and she froze.

"It's a code."

Everyone moved towards her.

"Let me see a picture of the others' cuts," she said, and Flack handed them over.

"I've seen it before, in a case that I worked in Bozeman."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"It was a similar MO, we had five vics turn up and then the guy was gone, never killed again." She looked at Mac, "This could be the same guy; it's only been a few years, so it could be him, right?"

Mac thought, "It's been what five years since you worked for Montana? Then yeah, I think we've got a chance of catching this guy. Everyone on something, no one sleeps."

And they all headed in their different directions to get moving on the case.

Mac went to the lab to talk to Chief about requesting the case files and evidence from the cases in Montana to be sent to their lab. And if that couldn't happen he was going to see if they could pair up with the Bozeman team.

Stella and Danny began photographing and collecting evidence, while Flack interviewed the first to the scene and the guy who called it in.

Lindsay and Hawkes headed to the morgue with the body so that she could photograph and collect evidence before the autopsy.

Mac was about to call everyone back to see what each had found or not found, when his phone rang.

**R&R PLEASE. If you guys don't review how am I supposed to know whether you liked the chapter or not? I like knowing what you guys think. So PLEASE please REVIEW, it's much appreciated, PLEASE R&R. –.queso**


	22. Another one

**Hey I want to thank those of you who reviewed, and I hope that you will like this chapter. Let me know what you think of the chapter. R&R or PM.**

"Taylor"

"Get your team back out there, we got another one," it was Chief Sinclair.

"What?"

"Yeah one more same MO, and I heard about the cases in Montana, there were five right?"

"Yeah, so this may be the last one," Mac said. And then the dial tone.

He hit one of the speed dials.

"Messer"

"We got another one I want you in my office with Lindsay in ten minutes."

He closed his phone and ran to catch Lindsay as he saw her about to enter the elevator.

"Hey, Linds, Mac needs us."

She turned around and nodded, knowing what it was about. So they headed to Mac's office.

They entered to find Mac on the phone, he ushered them to the chairs and then he held up a finger to let them know he'd be a moment.

"Alright.....ok.....yes sir.....bye" and he hung up.

"Hey, I need you two to go with me to the crime scene and Lindsay I need you to tell me everything that happened."

"Now?" she asked confused.

"No, in the car, Danny will drive and you will talk to me."

And with that the three headed down to the garage and got into an SUV.

As Danny turned the sirens on Mac looked at Lindsay and she knew that was her sign to begin talking.

"Well, about six years ago, I got called to a scene and there was a vic, age 27, brown hair, brown eyes, and about 6 foot. He was found in a park not too far from where he lived, and he had cuts on his abdomen. They were later found out to be a code of some sort, but that was as far as it got. Then we had two more vics, with the same MO, so we called it to the attention of the serial analyzers. They confirmed and then we had another two, to total five vics.

"We never found any sign of the guy except a few partials, but they were too partial to identify any print. The knife used was found, but....."

"Wait," Mac cut her off, "the knife was found?"

"Well, kind of, it was sent to us in a box with a note that said, 'Here is all you need to find me, but can you find me?', and we tried tracking the sender and all, but everything was a dead end."

"How long after you found the last vic was the knife sent to you?"

"About a month later, after the cases had gone into the unsolved cases," she continued.

"And you reopened the case?"

"Yeah we reopened it with the new evidence, and it was put back in unsolved cases six months later."

Mac sat there thinking, and they arrived at the scene.

They all got out of the car and were greeted by Stella.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey Stel," Lindsay said.

And the two women headed to the back of the car to unload the cases, and all that they'd need.

The two men walked about ten feet to the crime scene tape and ducked under.

Stella reached into the trunk to grab her own case which Lindsay had brought for her when she felt a hand around her waist, and then something hit her, and darkness.

At the same time that Stella was feeling this Lindsay was putting on her latex gloves, when she felt a hand come over her mouth. She tried to turn her head but all she saw was Stella falling into someone's arms, and then darkness.

**R&R, sorry to leave you guys hanging, but hey I have to end the chapter at some point, and there's got to be some suspense. R&R PLEASE.**


	23. Hostages

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and thank you to those of you who added me or my story to your favorites, or alerts. I also want to let you guys know that in this chapter I have made a team from Bozeman, I have made up everyone of the team members, so just wanted to warn you.**

Lindsay woke up, blinking her eyes at the sudden inflow of light, and then wincing as her head seared with pain. She glanced next to her and saw Stella lying there still unconscious.

Back at the crime scene Danny was freaking out, and Mac was trying to stay calm.

Earlier.......

_They'd just arrived at the scene, when they heard a muffled sound, and then a car started. Danny spun around, and saw an unconscious Lindsay and Stella being dragged into a car. _

_It was a silver SUV, four door, with no plates. _

_Mac was the first to actually react, he un-holstered his gun and fired two shots at the car as it sped off. Danny began to run after it and pulled out his walkie talkie as he did so._

"_Messer requesting back-up, over."_

"_Back-up requested, now we need your location."_

_And soon there were squad cars everywhere. _

Several detectives were taking witness statements, and several CSI's were called in from different teams.

"Hey, I'm CSI Howards," a man extended his hand to Mac.

"CSI Taylor, and this is Danny Messer," he said gesturing towards Danny.

"Well, it'll be a pleasure to work with you both," he said as a younger woman stepped up behind him.

"Detective slash CSI Hanson," she said smiling.

"Well, let's get to work."

And they began.

Danny and Jane (Hanson) were assigned the car. Danny took the back half and she the front. He leaned over with his flashlight in his hand, looking closely at the carpet of the trunk. As he shined the light directly on the spot in question he found what he was looking for.

"I got hairs," he shouted and then waited until Jane came around back to see.

"Good. Question," she said, "what color hair do the two CSI's who are missing have?"

"Brown, why?"

"Because by visual, that appears to be a black hair, and it doesn't look dyed, but then again it's only a visual comparison," she said and Danny just stood there hoping that Lindsay and Stella were ok.

Stella's eyes suddenly began to open, and Lindsay's heart leapt.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Huh...yeah think so," Stella replied sitting straighter.

For the first time Stella Bonasera looked at her surroundings. They were both in a empty warehouse type of room, with some boxes here and there. Both of them were propped against a wall, the one farthest from the door of course, and their arms and legs were bound together with rope.

As soon as Stella was about to speak again she froze, and so did Lindsay, voices could be heard.

"Yeah, like I said, we gotta do somethin' 'cuz we don't wanna lead 'um straight to us," a male voice said.

"Hey, what'd I say, don't worry 'bout it, we'll do wha' we needa and take care of 'um." A second voice chimed in, and then for Lindsay and Stella got their first look at their abductors.

One, had black hair, and bright green eyes, he was a pale color, and Lindsay's guess, at least six four. He was tall and thin compared to the other man.

The second man was shorter, by a whole foot, at least, and chubby. He had light brown hair, and grayish blue eyes.

Back at the crime scene Mac stood by the tape waiting as the Bozeman team exited their cars.

"Hey, I'm Johnson, Kevin Johnson, head of the team," a man about the same height as Mac said extending a hand.

"Mac Taylor," he said shaking the man's hand.

"I hear that you have similar MO to the cases we put as unsolved, and on top of that you have two of yours gone," he said as he ducked under the tape with Mac.

"Yeah, and one of them you may know, Lindsay Monroe," as he finished the name Kevin froze.

"She's been taken hostage?"

Mac nodded.

"Oh shit," Mac raised an eyebrow puzzled.

"Sorry, but you know that she was the best detective on the case right? She was the one who analyzed most of the evidence, did the most research, and reopened it several times, each time getting closer to the killer. If you ask me this isn't a coincidence that she was abducted now."

"What do you mean now?"

"Well you're on the last vic right? Number five? And you all know about the cuts?"

"Yeah," then it hit him, this guy must've been watching. "Did she ever decipher these codes?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, she figured out that each symbol was a letter and decided that it was the guy's name, or someone he was avenging."

"So this could be a continuation of his name?" Mac asked now somewhat hopeful.

"Yeah, but not his first," Johnson said.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because Lindsay was able to decipher the name, and after doing extensive research, she concluded that it was a full name and that there was no way to add letters to it, so this might be a last name."

They began reviewing the case file, when a woman walked up to them, and began to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Ana Rodriguez," she said smiling at Mac. He could hear a bit of an accent in her voice.

"What'd you want me to do boss?" she said turning to Johnson.

"How about you go help those four over there," he said pointing to Danny, Howards, Hanson, and Flack.

She walked over.

**R&R please, it is much appreciated, and if there really are names and such for Lindsay's team in Bozeman then I'm sorry, because I couldn't find them, so I invented them. I hope you all liked it. Oh and a question, could someone be so kind as to send me the link or site for creating a new story, my computer is having difficulties, so if someone could PM me the site, or send it to me in a review. Thanks.**


	24. 24 hours

**Thanks to all those who R&R. And I hope that you all enjoy. .queso**

"Hello there ladies," the black haired one said.

"Why'd you kidnap us?" Stella asked.

"Hey, I ask the questions, not you."

"Yeah," the other one chimed in, "Questioning should be done by the big strong men, not the scrawny lil' girls."

"Watch who you call scrawny," Lindsay half shouted.

The man with black hair and green eyes bent down, and with a strong hand grabbed her face pulling it towards his.

"Watch wha' ya say, or it'll get ya hurt," he said before releasing her and then patting her on the head.

The other man laughed, and now Stella was angry.

"Get away from her," she said as the black haired man leaned down again and began whispering something into Lindsay's ear.

"Shut 'er up," that was all he said, and then Stella was being lifted up and slammed into the wall.

"Ahhhhh......" she couldn't help but scream in pain as her back hit the concrete wall.

"Let go of her you..." but before Lindsay could finish she was being lifted by the black haired man.

"You, what?" he grinned, close to her face.

Stella was dropped back to the floor, and layed there helpless as her friend dangled being held up against the wall.

"What were ya gonna say pretty?" he asked as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and began to let it shine in the light. Lindsay's eyes widened, and so did Stella's as he held the knife to Lindsay's throat.

"Watch wha' ya say," he said as he released her and she crumpled to the ground. And all she could think about was how she had to stay strong, not for herself, but for Danny, and Anna.

As they wrapped things up at the crime scene and headed to the cars Danny froze. He'd have to call his mom to warn her that she'd be watching Anna for a bit longer than planned.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ma"

"Daniel"

"You're gonna have to watch Anna a bit longer than planned is that ok?"

"Why of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Just lettin' ya know."

"What's wrong?"

He hated how his mom could always sense when something was wrong with him.

"Lindsay's gone. She and Stella were abducted from the scene."

He heard a gasp on the other end of the phone and then as if she'd heard and understood Anna could be heard screaming and crying.

"Oh, Dan, I'm....I need to go take care of Anna."

And she hung up.

Danny knew why she'd hung up, because she didn't know what to say and she probably didn't want him to hear her cry, she'd grown fond of Lindsay, thought of her more like a daughter than her son's fiancé. He didn't blame her either, he wouldn't have know what to expect her to say anyway, and he didn't want to talk about it.

He didn't know what he'd do without his Montana.

"Alright, ya got the note?"

"Yeah, I'll find someone to deliver it and then we'll see wha' happens from there."

They could here the two men talking, they'd been listening to them for the past hour, and now they knew the men's names.

The black haired man's name was Jason, and the brunette's name was Francis, but he preferred to be called Frank as he constantly reminded Jason.

Jason entered the room and they heard a car start in the distance, Frank was leaving, to go deliver some letter.

"Hey jus' thought I'd let ya know wha' we're doin', we're sendin' a letter to your lil' friends at the crime lab," he said smiling at them both.

"But this time, detective Monroe, somethin's missin'," he held out the knife. Now her suspicions were confirmed, she'd remembered that the guys name was five letters and she'd remembered the knife being sent to her team. This was the killer.

He leaned down and began to whisper in Lindsay's ear, "Did ya figure out my last name yet, or ya didn't get to see the other letter."

She pulled her head away and felt a slap against her cheek.

Then Jason stood up and left the two women alone again.

He reread the note, 'No, no,' he thought.

He ran to Mac's office, where he found Mac and Johnson.

"Guys this just came," he handed it to Mac who began to read aloud.

"I would be sending you the knife, but it hasn't finished its work, they only have twenty four hours left, and that was when I wrote the note." He read on, "3:00 AM."

They all looked at the clock, it was now five AM. This guy wasn't stupid, he'd delayed the note.

**R&R. Please review I love to hear what you guys think.**


	25. Rescue

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I'd love to see more reviews, if you read, review it takes five seconds and all you have to do is say that you loved it, liked it, etc you get the point well here's another chapter. **

"Alright, I want all of you doing something, except you Danny, you're coming with me," Mac began and Danny looked up suddenly from his phone. He'd been staring at the picture of the three of them, him, Lindsay, and Anna, it had been taken by his mom when she'd first seen the baby.

"I want Howards, Rodriguez, and Johnson to get started now. Flack, Hawkes, Ross, and Hanson to go and read up on the case file, look at photos, review what we know and see if you can find anything else. Sid, I'll need you to pull all five bodies out and see if there's anything that can give us a name, or place of origin.

"I need everyone to work as quickly as possible, but don't mess up, we've got twenty hours left until this guy decides game over. Danny you and I are going back to the abduction site to see if we missed something, and then we're all going to meet back in two hours to go over what is found. At that time we should have the note back from the lab that specializes in handwriting, papers, pens, etcetera."

When he finished everyone stood silent for some time before Adam spoke, "We'll find them guys, they're strong." Yes, he was always a goof or not taken seriously, but Adam knew how to comfort people and how to get their hopes back up.

Everyone took in his words and as they left each of them patted him on the back thanking him and telling him that they would work as hard as possible to make that statement come true.

Back at the warehouse.....

"Hey, boss, I delivered the note."

"Yeah, ok so where were you for the past two hours?" Jason's voice began to rise.

Stella and Lindsay both sat there leaning against each other. They hadn't minded Frank's absence, it meant that they only had to deal with one of the jerks, and that they outnumbered him (which even if it didn't help much, it made them feel somewhat stronger).

They heard the door unlock, and they had company. Lindsay finally slipped her hand out of the rope and began to help Stella. They'd been working on the stupid things for about an hour.

As Jason came towards her (Lindsay), she stopped trying to help her friend's hands out of the rope.

"Hello detective, did ya miss me?" he grinned cheekily at her and she looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Alright Frank, get 'er up, we can't keep 'um together for the rest of the time, I don't trust 'um."

And with that Frank walked over to her (Lindsay) and lifted her to her feet, and... She punched him square in the face and then kicked him where she knew it'd hurt. He fell forward, wincing in pain, and tried to grab her, she ran around, and made a break for it.

And as she was about to reach the door she saw Stella stand up arms now free and beginning to make a run for it.

She heard her friend scream her name, so instinctively she spun around, and she was hit hard in the face with the barrel of a gun. She fell sideways, but felt something catch her, Jason. She cradled the right side of her face in her hand and felt the muzzle of the gun against her temple. She froze, and looked over to see Stella lying on the floor again, unconscious.

"What did you do to her?!" she screamed, "What the hell did you do to her you sick son of a..." and she stopped as she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Shhh...calm down baby, she'll live," he spoke softly into her ear and she felt his cheek against hers.

"Get off of me," she tried again to shake him off, and this time she was greeted with another push in the temple with the muzzle.

"Now why don't you come with me, and be a good lil' girl," he said, "Come on Linds I'm not that bad, just doin' what I gotta to stay out of jail."

"Don't call me that," she spat, it annoyed her how he was using the name her close friends used.

He guided her away and shouted to Frank as he left, "Stay here an' when she wakes up tell 'er, Linds is fine, and remind 'er how long she got to live."

Lindsay was ushered into an office type space, it was small and empty except for two chairs.

"Sit down"

She did as she was told, she needed to recover from the blows she'd received before she fought again.

"Now, Linds, you're probably wonderin' how I know so much about ya, right? Well, I do 'cuz I pay attention an' I know people who know people," as he spoke his green eyes seemed to lose their sparkle, they became dark and empty.

"You've been following me?"

"Yeah, since you nearly solved the case last time, I needed to keep it that way, nearly solved. So once the case went into the unsolved file, I began watchin' you, hopin' that ya wouldn't solve it. Then ya went and moved so I hadda move too. That's when I met Francis, an' we began to talk. 'e knew lots of people, so I used that ."

"You've had people watching me since I came to New York? You've been watching me for the past four years?"

"Surprise, an' lemme say, that Messer is a jerk, why don't ya ferget him an' see what a real man's like? Someone other than 'im."

"Danny's more of a man than you."

Back at the lab.......

"Alright we've got some possible locations on where they could be, three abandoned warehouses, all located near each other. So we jus' gotta find out which one," Danny told Mac as they walked down the hall to meet everyone else in the break room.

"Good, then let's get everyone ready, we're moving out."

They arrived at the warehouses with lights and sirens off, so not to announce their presence.

Meanwhile inside warehouse number three.............

"Get away from me," she shouted.

Jason was whispering into her ear again, and placing a hand around her shoulders.

"Linds," and then he heard talking, "You lil' bitch, ya called the cops!" He suddenly jumped up and ran over to the window.

He yelled out, "Hey, Frank we got company, bring the other one in 'ere."

Lindsay's hands were tied behind her back again, and Stella's too, and the two were lead into another room, they guessed this was the main entrance room.

Jason tossed Frank the gun and Stella was now held at gunpoint, Lindsay was just held close to Jason, as if she were a little girl he was trying to protect.

As the doors opened the four of them stood on the spot, and Lindsay suddenly thought, 'Where's the knife,' and she soon found out.

The blade, cold, pressed against her throat, and she saw Danny, and Mac lead the group in, guns poised.

"NYPD! FREEZE! DROP THE WEAPONS!" They yelled in unison.

Jason removed the knife from her throat, and then placed it against her abdomen. He began to raise her shirt slightly, and she felt the blade break the skin. It wasn't a bad cut, it wasn't very deep, and she knew why. He had six letters in his last name, she was the only one supposed to be in the position that she and her friend held.

Danny moved forward, as did Mac, by his side.

Stella jerked lose and began to sprint towards Mac, and then the gun was fired. She saw the bullet as it grazed the side of her face, and knowing that more bullets would be coming she dropped to the floor.

Lindsay in the meantime was wincing as the blade broke more skin, then she felt it return to her throat, as Jason's knife free hand began to feel the cuts, brushing her stomach.

Mac signaled and he and two others ran over to Stella to cover her. He shot the brunette man in the upper leg, and watched as he collapsed.

"Well, well, well," everyone's heads jerked to face Jason and Lindsay.

"I guess your team came after all, both of them I might add," he grinned as he kissed Lindsay on the neck. She tried to jerk away, and Danny lost it.

"Get your hands off her you scum bag!"

"Wow, he's got some mouth doesn't he, you should wash it out ya know, especially with the baby in the house."

Danny moved forward again, "No, no, no," Jason said shaking his head. "Stay right where you are or the knife will finish the job."

Then Lindsay, seeing how he was somewhat distracted by Danny, elbowed him. He keeled over but as she began to run he stuck out his arm and grabbed her ankle pulling her down.

And as her head hit the ground everything went black.

**R&R I love hearing what you guys think.**


	26. Safe

She felt a stinging sensation, and tried to open her eyes. She had to know whether she'd gotten out or not.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to see Danny with camera in hand and swab in the other, leaning over her cuts. Why was it that the shallow cuts always hurt the most?

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Danny asked realizing that she was awake.

He went over and sat down next to her on the bed, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

"All better," she said and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if you couldn't tell, I'm the lucky one who got to process you," he pulled her into his chest and she felt safer.

"But don't you know who did all this?" then it hit her.

"The case file, and evidence log," they said in unison, and they laughed a little.

Then after a long silence

"Danny, I love you," she said and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"I love you too Montana," he placed another kiss on her temple, and his hand held hers.

"Dan....I....I was...." her voice failed her and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"It's ok Linds, it's ok, you're safe."

And next door a similar scene was occurring......

"Look Mac, I'm fine," Stella tried again to stand just to be pushed back by the ex marine.

"No you're not; you suffered a slight concussion at some point, so you need rest."

"Mac Taylor, let go of me," she said in a stern voice when he held her shoulders to keep her down.

He began to chuckle a little and she froze, "You are very stubborn, you know that Stel."

He sat down next to her and she relaxed. He held her hand in his and then she leaned over and placed her head on his chest, "I know."

With that he pressed his lips against her temple and pulled her in protecting her in his arms.

"Mac, today was.....today was...." and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I know Stel, I know, don't worry," and he placed another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Mac," she began again, "have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"

"No," he said and he pulled her in even closer as she began to cry more.

"It's ok Stel, it's ok, you're safe."

And he felt a tear run down his own cheek.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room......

Flack and Angel sat on one side of the table while Jason and Frank sat on the other.

"I'll ask ya again," Flack spoke irritation clear in his voice. "Why did ya do it, what was the point, the reason, and then why kidnap two detectives?"

"'cuz, I told ya all at the warehouse, she knew too much, I'm sorry Stella hadda go through it but wha's done is done." Jason finally spoke and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad one of us can just shrug this thing off," Angel said, standing up.

"Jess where ya goin'?" Jason was the speaker.

She turned around and looked at Flack, and then they both turned to Jason.

"What I'm not allowed to do some research, wasn't hard to find out who ya all were, ya know why it wasn't a challenge?" he smiled and looked into their confused eyes. "'cuz I followed her, an' she uses first an' last names, so I know all of ya."

"Alright, just shut up and answer the questions we ask," Flack said, pulling out Angel's chair so that she could sit.

"If ya want it tha' way fine."

"I already asked the questions, now answer 'em," but Jason just sat.

Then suddenly, "How's Linds doin', she's with Danno I suppose?"

Flack looked at Jason, this guy knew everything, including nicknames for different people and who used them.

"What the hell?"

"What Don, ya don't call him tha' anymore?"

"Shut up ya sick....."

"Sick wha'? Everyone keeps tryin' to call me names, but they can't bring themselves to do it."

"Alright, I'm done with you," and Flack stood up, and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Angel stood up and signaled the guards in, and she went out to join Flack.

"Hey, what's bugging you?"

"This whole case, it's just weird, creepy it's everything a case can be."

She moved closer and placed her arm through his.

"This case is bothering me too, I mean this guy knew, knows everything about Lindsay and her life and her friends. He knows your name, and nicknames, and he knows you call me Jess, that's just why he did that. Don, he uses these things to irritate us. If you ask me, and you don't have to profile the guy to know, he didn't have the greatest childhood, or life."

Flack sighed, and pulled her in close, hugging her tightly, his chin rested on the top of her head.

"I love you Jess, I do really."


	27. Moments

**Hey guys here's another chapter of NF, hope you all enjoy it, just a warning now, I have run out of "storage chapters" so it may take a while for me to post. But in the meantime, check out my new fic if you haven't already, "Surprises Come In All Sizes" (aka SCIAS). And R&R. Just for any newbies, I have three fics, this one, "Third Time's the Charm?" and my latest, SCIAS.**

Flack entered the room, with Gianna Messer, who was carrying Anna.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Gianna asked.

"Good," Lindsay answered.

"Well, I brought someone who was dying to see you both," she said as she made her way toward the bed.

She handed Anna to Lindsay and the infant immediately snuggled close to her mother.

"Thanks, Ma," Danny smiled.

"Well, I'll see you three later I'm sure," Gianna began, "I'll let you enjoy some time alone.

And she left.

Lindsay held her daughter and Danny went over to Flack and the two decided to leave the two alone. They stepped out into the hall.

"Hey, Danno, ya sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just still...ya know...surprised."

He nodded to his friend, it must have been so hard for him. From what Danny had told him it seemed like they'd started their "normal" day (as normal as it gets working odd shifts and hours, with an infant at home and a wedding being planned).

"It was just so sudden and random," Danny broke the silence, "one moment they were there and the next they were gone. Then we get there and find them both hurt and the two guys....and........" he trailed off.

His eyes began to fill with tears.

"I nearly lost her today, Don," he blurted out as the tears rolled down his face. Donald Flack felt useless, he felt as if he couldn't help his friend. All he could do was stand there and watch as Danny cried, and pounded the wall with clenched fists.

In the room a few feet away......

"Stel, I want you to know that you can count on me, you can lean on me when you need someone to be there, alright?" Mac held her tightly against his chest while she cried.

"Ok"

"I love you"

Next door......

Lindsay held Anna, and kissed her, stroked her fluff that was to become hair, and held onto her small hand.

"You're one lucky little girl, you know that?" she smiled.

Anna's eyes opened at the sound of her mother's voice and her eyes tried hard to focus. Lindsay was amazed at how much she already looked like her father, with those blue eyes and the look she had on her face.

"I love you," and Anna's eyes closed again, she was asleep in what seemed like seconds.

She began to think and was soon lost in thought.

It seemed like yesterday she'd been giving birth to the infant now in her arms, when in reality it had been a few weeks. The weeks had gone by so slowly, yet when she looked back they seemed to not have happened at all.

She couldn't wait to watch her daughter grow, couldn't wait to see Danny playing with her, or trying to teach her baseball (he'd already told Lindsay that if they didn't have a boy, his girls would play instead).

And then she began to see the wedding, she began planning things in her mind, thinking of who to invite and what they'd do. Right now Lindsay Monroe (soon to be Messer) had everything she could ask for: a beautiful baby with the man she loved so much, the best fiancé ever, and all the supportive family and friends one could ask for.

Danny stood in the hallway with Flack, the two of them made their way back to the door and they both stood watching mother and daughter. These were the moments one lived for, was the thought that ran through their minds, all of theirs. As Lindsay held Anna, as Mac held Stella, as Stella felt secure, as Flack watched his friends, and as Danny watched his family. Moments, that would never be forgotten.

**Hope you all enjoyed and stick with me it'll only take a lil bit of time for me to fill up my "storage" again, in the meantime, R&R, I love hearing from you guys.**


	28. Dates

**Ok here's another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

After two more days, after several tests and doctors, Lindsay and Stella left the hospital.

Mac helped Stella into the passenger's seat, she tried to refuse the help but after she nearly fell over from another round of dizziness she accepted. Lindsay and she had sustained minor injuries, but they'd both ended up with a slight concussion. As the doctor said, (which they could've figured out themselves) was due to "several blows to the head and hitting the floor one too many times.

It'd been rough being a hostage, but Stella thought to herself as she waved to Danny and Lindsay, she thought about how much harder it must have been for Lindsay. She (Stella) had had nothing to loose, she was single with no family, just her. Lindsay on the other hand had a fiancé, a new baby, and plenty of family.

She began to recall the events, the times that they'd been held up against the cold concert walls, the times they'd been told in a whisper that they only had so long to live, and the moments when they'd come so close to death. Stella shuddered, remembering the final time she'd lost consciousness, she'd been staring at Mac and then darkness, unaware of what was going on around her.

Danny buckled Anna into the baby seat in the back seat and then helped Lindsay into the passenger's seat. They headed home in silence, and when they arrived Lindsay suddenly spoke.

"Dan....I love you so much.....can we plan the wedding, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Of course Linds," he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

And with that they all went inside.

Once Danny had Anna in her room, in the crib, asleep, he went into his own room to find Lindsay half sitting half lying down on the bed. She had a calendar in her lap and the address book, with the phone lying next to it, a short distance from her thigh.

Lindsay Monroe was asleep.

He went over and took everything off the bed and off of her, then placed it carefully on the floor. He lifted her to lay her down, and then pulled the blankets over her. He then leaned over and gave her a short peck on the lips.

"I love you baby," he said before sitting on the floor with all of the "supplies" she'd gathered.

About three hours later Lindsay bolted up.

"Oh shut, I fell asleep," she fumbled around trying to locate the pile of things she'd placed on the bed. Then she heard snores that seemed to be coming from the floor. She leaned over the side of the bed and giggled at what she saw. Danny was sleeping, just sitting there cross legged asleep.

She leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. Then when she got no response she got out of the bed and crouched down behind him. She kissed him again, and she could feel his skin twitch under her touch.

She sat down behind him, so that he was in between her legs, and she slowly wrapped her hands around his waist. The snoring stopped, but his eyes didn't open. She whispered into his ear, "I know you're awake, Messer."

Danny kept his eyes closed, man did he love her. She kissed him on the neck again, this time he couldn't resist. He opened his eyes, spun around, and began tickling her.

"Danny.....stop," she managed to say with the little bits of breath she could muster.

"Danny...." he kept tickling her, and then after feeling like he'd gotten his "revenge" he stopped and pulled her in close.

She regained her breath and they sat there both getting back to breathing normally, and staring into each other's eyes.

Then Danny pulled her in closer, holding her close, with one hand around her waist and the other working its way up her back. She shivered, and then shocked him, by moving first, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Next thing he knew it was a full fledged make out session, and then she was on the floor, on her back and he was over her. He kissed her neck softly and felt her shudder.

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too Montana."

And with that she flipped him over to where he was now on his back on the floor and she was doing the talking.

"Now let's figure out when we're getting married," and with that she rolled off of him and was about to get up when.

"Not so fast," he reached for her waist and began pulling her back down, "ya gotta learn that ya can't tease a guy like that and leave, ya gotta finish what ya started."

She giggled as he pulled her down and lay her on the floor.

And they were once again lost in a passionate kiss, and Lindsay began to remember all the reasons why she was going to marry this man. He knew her, he knew what she liked, he knew how to comfort her, and he knew how to tease and have a good time.

Mac sat in the car with Stella.

"So are you going to get out and go inside?"

They'd been sitting outside of Stella's apartment building for the past twenty minutes now and neither of them had spoken or moved.

"Can you come with me?" Stella broke the silence.

Mac killed the engine as his answer.

With that they got out, Stella buzzed them into her apartment, and they entered.

"I guess I'll go now," Mac said turning to leave, but he stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Don't go"

He turned around and looked into her eyes, how much he loved her, but he wasn't sure what to do.

She moved into him, and layed her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and placed his chin on her head. Then she lifted her head and next thing he knew they were sharing a very passionate kiss. Then they were on the couch, and then his shirt was being flung onto the floor, and finally they made their way to the bed.

Danny and Lindsay were suddenly interrupted by the cries coming from the baby monitor.

"I'll get her," Lindsay said standing up.

"No I'll get her," Danny said also standing up, "she's telling you to get workin' on pickin' a date for the wedding, she can't wait any longer."

Lindsay chuckled as Danny exited the room.

She knelt down to pick up the calendar and began the task of picking a date for the wedding.

"Mac that's my phone, hold on a sec," Stella said sitting up in the bed.

"Just let it go to the voice mail," he sat up behind her and began to massage her shoulders, placing soft kisses on them.

"But what if it's someone important?" she asked.

"Like who? Your boss," Mac said and she turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

Lindsay sat with the phone in her hand, "Come on, pick up," she yelled to the phone.

Danny walked in, "What's up?"

"Stella won't pick up her phone, I wanted to ask her if she would go dress shopping with me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, who said we were shoppin' yet?"

"I did, because we're getting married in a week," Lindsay said hitting the redial button once more.

"Wait we're gonna plan a whole wedding in one week, ya gotta be insane Linds, that's asking for the impossible."

"I thought you were all about the impossible Messer," she smirked.

"Ha ha you're hilarious," he sat down next to her.

"I've already got the church and a caterer. And I'm working on the cake," she hung up the phone and this time dialed a number, for the bakery.

"Hello, Johnson's Bakery, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Lindsay Monroe, my fiancé and I are getting married next week so I was wondering if I could place an order to be picked up that morning."

"Alright, what would the date be?"

"January 12th, the pick up time would have to be between ten and twelve AM, the reception is at twelve thirty."

"Sure, now what type of cake would you like?"

"White cake, vanilla icing, and pink roses around the edges," Lindsay said looking at Danny for anymore ideas.

"Is that all?"

"Um.....and....." she looked at Danny.

"Swirls of blue icing in between the roses," he told her. So she repeated it to the baker.

"Alright and your names please," the woman said.

"Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer"

With that they disconnected the call.

"So what did your daughter really want?" Lindsay asked.

"She wanted the bear that she'd kicked out of the crib," Lindsay snorted.

"She is so your daughter Messer," Danny rolled his eyes.

"So now we have a date, a church, and a cake, I'm guessing the church has a hall for parties?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Now we pick a theme, colors, decorations, and go shopping."

"You sound like you're sixteen and working out your sweet sixteen," Danny sighed.

"Shut up," she said smacking him lightly on the arm, and then Anna's cries started again.

"She's tellin' you to stop hitting me," Danny chuckled standing up and then helping Lindsay up.

"Smart ass"

**R&R lemme know what you guys think. ******** And I now accept anonymous reviews for those of you who for some odd reason don't want me to know your identity. LOL just kidding, it's fine, as long as you review nicely you don't hafta lemme know who you are. ******


	29. Shopping

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, and wasn't the episode amazing!!!! I squealed so loud, it was amazing. And now the funny thing.....if I had posted this chapter when I was supposed to (I actually try to plan when to post) then I'd have posted the next chapter last night, and guess what the next chapter is?????? The Wedding!!!!!!!! So now I've spoiled it, but the next chapter will be a leap to the wedding day. (I can't postpone it any longer, especially since they are now married-boy am I a bit behind times LOL) Well R&R hope you all enjoy. .queso**

"Wake up sleepy head," he heard her voice, but he was too tired, it couldn't be ten in the morning, no way, or he wouldn't feel so tired.

"I know you can hear me," she ran her finger down his bare back.

He shivered underneath her touch, then turned over and grabbed her. He pulled her in close.

"Ya now it's not nice to wake a man when he's sleepin'," he said as she chuckled.

"I love you too," and she rolled out of his arms grabbed one of his t-shirts off the floor, threw it on and headed towards Anna's room.

'Wow', was all he could think, how in the world did he, Danny Messer get her, Lindsay Monroe. That would always be the greatest unsolved case in his record.

He finally rolled over and looked at the clock, five AM. He whipped his head back around. "Five AM, Christ Linds."

"Watch it Mess, or your baby girl will become the fastest learner, and she won't learn anything good either."

She walked into the room with a very awake Anna in her arms. She sat on the bed with her and he sat up and moved closer to the pair.

"And how is my little bit?" he moved a finger to her nose, Anna let out a sort of giggle.

"Well, I hate to break up the party, but," all three of them turned their heads and watched as Flack, Angel, Mac, and Stella walked into the room.

"What the.....?"

"Hey Mess, can't ya say anything intelligent?"

"Aw shut up Flack."

Everyone chuckled as Danny sat pouting.

After regaining himself Danny spoke, "So what are you guys doin' in my house at five in the morning?"

"We're here to go shopping," Stella and Angel said in unison. Danny groaned.

"For wha'?"

Then he felt it, "Ow Linds what was that for?"

"Don't ask stupid questions and you won't get smacked," and with that she stood up and carried Anna over to Stella and Angel.

"Ok, but ya don' have to be so abusive," he got up off the bed and headed towards the dresser pulling out a t-shirt and throwing it on.

"Alright, Linds who are we leaving lil' bit with?" Angel asked.

"We're going to drop her off at Danny's mom's on the way there."

"Alright well why don't I go put her in the car and you two come on out when Linds is in something comfy and easy to throw on and off," Stella said and with that she and Anna headed out.

"And I'll jus'...." Danny was cut off.

"Come with me," Flack said pulling his friend towards the door, Mac followed as "back-up" in case Danny tried to make a break for it.

"See ya later," Lindsay said giving a little wave to Danny, as she chuckled, the one thing he hated the most....shopping.

Danny Messer officially hated, strongly disliked, despised, wanted to murder, shopping.

"Come on Flack, why we gotta go into every store, look come out, compare prices then go back, can't we jus' pick one store and look in it?" he groaned as they exited yet another tuxedo store.

Flack pulled out his blackberry, "'Cuz Mess that store," he glanced at the device, "was 'bout ten times more expensive then the previous."

"Ok, then expert shopper Donald Flack Junior, what store are we goin' to?"

But by the time Danny stopped rolling his eyes and looked to where Flack had been he was gone.

"Flack? Mac?" he looked around, "Come on guys, where'd ya go?"

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Hey, Mess chill out, I jus' went to go ask the cashier somethin'."

With that the three men entered the store, and immediately Danny went over to a certain display.

"Wow!" he started ruffling through the tuxes.

"Found something you like Danny?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I saw a bunch of white tuxes and suits in the other stores, but none of 'em were me, but this one, I can just see myself in it."

The pants and jacket were both white, and somehow "shined", the inner vest was a light baby blue color, and the suggested tie, (that the store had chosen) was white like the jacket and pants.

"Imagine this, with a flower pinned here that matches the blue, it's jus'......wow," and then Flack disappeared.

"Mac, where the hell he keep goin'?"

"If I knew Danny I'd tell you."

But he did know where Flack had gone, but he wasn't gonna tell Danny.

"Yeah, it's a light blue, I'll get ya a pic," Flack stood outside the store behind one of the "pillars" that just stood outside the store for decoration.

"Ok, well hurry, because she's ready to actually start trying things on, and she has decided she doesn't want white, at least not totally white," Angel spoke on the other end.

"Ok, well lead her towards the blue and white combos, and stall her, make her start lookin' for a cute lil' dress for Anna, who cares if she's only a few months old."

"Gosh Flack, don't let Danny hear ya say that, he'll kill ya that you're starting her young," she giggled.

"Alright wise ass, get back to the bride to be, I gotta go make up another alibi to tell Danno 'bout where I was," he replied.

"Geez, we're off and you still use the vocab, you need to get outta the precinct more often," she chuckled, "Alibi." And she hung up.

"I do need to get outta there more often, dam Don, look now you're talkin' to yourself," he said as he reentered the store.

"Flack, I'm gettin' this," as soon as Flack entered he was blinded as a suit was shoved into his face.

"Mats, 'ood Mess," he tried talking but it was muffled.

"What?"

"That's good Mess," he chuckled at his friends excitement.

At the bridal store on the other end of Manhattan......

"It's so cute Stel, come on, I know it's not white, but....please?" Lindsay pleaded with her friend.

Stella and Angel had been playing the part and "trying to convince her out of the dress", just to see how badly she wanted it. It was a light blue, very similar to the shade of Danny's combo, but she didn't know that. It had white flowers that were placed so beautifully, the blue was just gorgeous, so light it appeared almost white, yet it still appeared blue. It was perfect in the mind of Lindsay Monroe.

"Okay, but if you're gonna get that, you've gotta get Anna a matching color scheme," Angel said.

Lindsay just nodded, threw the dress to Angel, gave Stella a hug and ran to the little girls section/ infants.

It was now noon, Mac, Flack, and Danny sat on Danny's couch a beer in hand.

"Thank god that's over with," Danny sighed.

"You know that deep down you enjoyed it somewhat," Mac stated, Danny just nodded and soon Flack had an extra weight on his shoulder.

"Guess all we gotta do to tire him out is take him shopping, and get him overly excited," Flack said, he and Mac chuckled and then got up off the couch, lay Danny on his side, slipped the beer bottle out of his hand, and covered him with a blanket.

"In the end it'll all be worth it," Mac said smiling, he headed to the door, Mrs. Messer would be dropping Anna off at any moment now, and the girls would be home soon for sure.

What a day, what a step, what excitement, and in no time at all (so it would seem that way) Danny and Lindsay would be married, and he'd have two Messer's in his crime lab......just what he needed.

**R&R hope you enjoyed, and reminder, that next chapter WILL JUMP in time to the wedding day, so don't complain in that you can't buy a dress one day and marry the next cuz that isn't what's happening. Tune in next time for the DL wedding!!!!**


	30. TODAY'S THE DAY!

**CHPT 30 **

**Ok so the biggest apology everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr that it took so long to update , but I wanted to make it good, and I had projects, papers, homework, for school, and I had work and since I hadda break from school they decided to make me work more, so sorry but fics hadda take the backseat for awhile, so im updating while I can before the next storm comes........finals.............dun dun dun. **

**Hope you enjoy, and please excuse any typing errors, I'm typin wit one hand, I broke a knuckle...........don't ask how, it was kinda stupid lol.............ok ok I fell really weird, so if any errors please just be patient. *smiles***

She stood in the back room, she was nervous there was no denying it, she was freaking out. Today was the day she had waited for, for so long, and it was finally here. She'd always known that she'd be nervous, but this nervous? Was it normal?

Her flow of thoughts were interrupted by the cries of her daughter. Her friend came in carrying her daughter, "I told her you weren't too far away, but explaining that to a six month old, doesn't work too well," she chuckled.

Lindsay Monroe stood holding her daughter, "Hey princess, what you don't like Aunt Stella any more," she rocked Anna slowly, calming her.

"She probably misses daddy too, she's so a daddy's girl," Stella joked, once Anna calmed again and drifted off Stella took her and placed her in the baby carrier that Lindsay had brought.

"Stel, I'm freaking out," she began pacing.

"Linds, it's only normal," Stella said, and meanwhile in the room on the other side of the church.......................

"Uh, why am I so nervous about this, I mean it can't be too hard I just repeat what the priest says and then say I do," Danny Messer was walking around the room.

"Danno, chill out, it'll be fine," Donald Flack stood trying to calm his friend down, but it wasn't going too well.

Suddenly Angel entered, "Wedding starts in twenty minutes," she walked over to Flack whispered something in his ear, and then after placing a kiss on his cheek left.

"What was that all about?" Danny froze and looked at his friend.

"Oh don't worry 'bout it Mess," he said and "zippered" his mouth.

"Come on Flack...." Danny began begging, his friend just laughed.

Meanwhile in the other room................

Mac entered, "Wedding starts in twenty minutes," he walked over to Stella, whispered something in her ear, and then after placing a kiss on her cheek left.

"Huh?" Lindsay said, she raised an eyebrow and Stella "waved it off".

"Oh come on Stel, you gotta spill," she begged, her friend just chuckled.

---

Lindsay Monroe could not deny it any longer, she was nervous, really, really, really, really, nervous, and Danny wasn't there to sooth her nerves, and neither was Anna, Stella had had to take her to sit with Danny's mom.

Lindsay Monroe was a nervous wreck.

And not to far away her soon to be husband was doing the same song and dance.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be married in a little while, like actually married, it feels so unreal, but it's here, shit it came so fast," and he was definitely talking to himself again.

He was nervous.

---

The music was going to start any minute now, then he'd get to see her, his wife to be, Lindsay Monroe, and he'd get to see the wedding dress.

They hadn't gone shopping together, and he didn't even know what color dress she'd chosen, knowing Lindsay and how she wasn't your everyday woman, she probably didn't get a white dress, white just wasn't Lindsay.

The first note on the piano was played, the doors flung open, and he got his first glimpse of Lindsay Monroe in a wedding dress. And the best part, his suit and all matched her dress.

"Flack," he mumbled under his breathe this had his friend's name written all over it.

She walked down the aisle, the day was here, the day she'd dreamed of since she was five years old, but now actually doing it for real, seemed kind of scary, it was always just a fun game, when she'd line up her teddy bears and all to see the "wedding".

As she took each step the alter seemed to come closer yet become farther away, it was closer physically, but it just seemed like the unreachable, she'd never seen herself like this, she'd always been the independent type, she'd never seen herself as a mother.

And yet now Lindsay Monroe was a mother and was soon to be a wife.

----

"Now if those to be wedded would please stand and wait for the procession of the rings," the priest announced.

Danny and Lindsay stood up and now stood on the altar in front of the priest facing each other.

They smiled at each other and then turned to wait for the rings to come forward, and what they saw was adorable.

Lindsay's niece was supposed to bring forward the rings (niece's age=5), instead they watched as Anna "brought up the rings". Angel carried the 6 month old Anna Messer-Monroe, and Flack processed up next to the two carrying the rings on a white pillow.

When Lindsay saw her daughter, their daughter; bringing the rings hers heart melted.

She then noted to herself- find out who was the mastermind behind it all- although she had a good idea of who......her brother (the father of her niece), he had always been able to make her happy, and always seemed to know what was adorable in her eyes. But after all he had "raised" her to some extent.

They reached the altar and then the ceremony began.

And soon enough it was time for the vows...........

"I Danny Messer take Lindsay Monroe to be my lawfully wedded wife to love, and to comfort, to honor and to keep for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do us part."

"I Lindsay Monroe take Danny Messer to be my lawfully wedded husband to love, and to comfort, to honor and to keep for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do us part."

Lindsay was now in tears and so was Danny, they were almost married.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, "You may say a few words and then kiss the bride."

Danny nodded and began to speak,

"Linds, Montana, we've been through a lot, and I remember our meeting for the first time as if it was yesterday. You stood by the tiger cage nervous, it was your first day, I remember bumping around in the lab, learning about your past slowly but surely. I remember when I'd tease you 'bout bein' a country girl, an' all. I was attached to ya from day one, I just felt this kinda chemistry with you from the first time we worked on a case together. I hope you know that the only reason I teased ya so much was 'cause I liked ya.

"I just never wanted to be the first to say somethin', but I love ya Linds, and that's why I 'popped the question', that's why I followed you and called to check on you all the time, and even when you were hormonal and mad at me I didn't give up hope that you were the one. I knew the day you walked out that it was you, that you were the only one I wanted to be with, that you were the woman that I wanted to have a family with.

"I'm glad I met you and I don't regret any of what we did, I don't regret all the work I did to stay with you, it sounds weird but I'm glad we had our bumps in the road, 'cause every couple needs to have some sort of disagreement or it's too perfect, and you know that I am far from perfect. I feel like when we fought and "split" that in the end it actually brought us closer. I think it brought us closer 'cause each time I tried to get back in I pushed more and more to get to know you and what was goin' on inside o' that head of yours.

"Montana, ima say it here and now, I love you with all my life, an' I wouldn't trade us for anythin' or change anythin' and I wanna be with you forever and ever jus' like the vows say, til death do us part."

Lindsay "lost it" she was now red in the face, eyes streaming with tears, all that he had said was true and it was so sweet, and she was so happy, she couldn't believe it, all her dreams had come true, she had a family a husband, she had everything she'd ever wanted, right now Lindsay Messer was the happiest woman in the world.

She moved towards Danny, he pulled her in, hugged her tight, let her cry a bit more and then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

And there they stood on the altar kissing.....Mr. and Mrs. Danny Messer........... *smiles*

**R&R, anywayzzzzzzzzzzzz now Danny and Lindsay are married in my fic too.....WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I know its late but who cares.......anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update ASAP but if the teachers still think I have no life but school I DK lol. .queso**


	31. The day after

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sry that it took soooooooooooo long to update I hope nobody hates me, but hey maybe you've been able to read my other fics or maybe you've been able to let your mind wander. either way dnt kill me plz I'm gonna update all my fics asap but future warning I will be on vacation Mon to Thurs this week and then Tues to Thurs the next week. so I'm gonna give you all this chpt and then try to update all my fics by tomrw nite and maybe if everyone reviews ill update twice (give you two new chpts) then once I get back from vacation and get back into the swing of school and work I will try to make a schedule, for updates like Monday will go to one fic Tuesday to another etc. **

She lay there in place, she looked next to her, it hadn't been a dream, she looked down at her finger, the ring sparkled in the sunlight that seeped in through the almost transparent curtain of the room.

She looked to her left and there he lay, her husband, she liked the sound of that. She sat up slightly holding the sheet close to her chest as she did so.

She stepped out of the bed and grabbed his over sized shirt that lay on the ground, threw it on and headed towards Anna's room.

He didn't realize that she'd woken up, but suddenly he felt a coldness, a lack of the extra body heat, no one cuddled close to him.

He opened his eyes, and sat up letting the sheet that covered him slide down.

She entered her daughter's room turning on the light as she did. Her baby girl lay peacefully sleeping in her crib. She picked up her sleeping daughter and held her close swaying back and forth slowly. He crept up behind her not in a way to scare her but slow enough so that she could sense his presence first.

She turned to look over her shoulder and he met her with a soft kiss.

"Morning"

"And good mornin' to you Mrs. Messer," he smirked.

"I like it, it has a certain ring to it," she smiled, as he pulled her and Anna in and held them both close to him.

"So, we can now say that we've been married for 24 hours," Danny said chuckling.

Lindsay looked up at the clock, sure enough it was 2pm.

"We slept til two?" Lindsay asked shocked, then she looked at Anna, "You let us sleep til two PM?"

Danny laughed, "I'm guessing that being six months old and having woken up early and then goin' to bed late she was tired," he smiled.

They stood there together the three of them a family.

But the moment didn't last long as the phone rang.

"Got it," Danny said as he darted out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. Lindsay followed behind, walking though.

"Messer"

"Hey Danno"

"Hi Flack, I swear the day you call me by my actual name I'm gonna have a heartattack and die," he chuckled.

Lindsay leaned into the phone, "Well then in that case he'll remain to be known as Danno, at least til lil' bit is older then we can get rid of him," she chuckled.

"And how's it to be the one and only Mrs. Messer?" Flack replied through his fits of laughter.

Danny pushed the speaker button on the phone and placed it on the table.

"It's nice," she smiled.

"Yea, and I'm glad that you two are already plannin' to get rid of me," Danny said, "What do I owe this call?"

"Well I jus' wanted to see how the newly weds were doin' and I figured I'd make sure you were awake," he answered.

"Yeah that's nice of ya, what's the real reason Don?" Danny knew his friend too well.

"I'm bored, I jus' got off shift, can't sleep, and was wonderin' if you or you and the wife would wanna get a drink or do somethin' fun," Danny laughed, he'd expected as much.

"It sounds fine to me," Lindsay suddenly jumped back into the conversation. "I guess it's up to you whether we call your mom or take lil' one."

"Ya, I think I'll call her if bozo here'll lemme go," they heard Flack "acting offended" on the other end told him they'd call him right back and then Danny proceeded to call his mom.

RING the phone rang once and then the click that let you know someone was picking up.

"Hello Daniel"

"Hey Ma, I hadda question for ya and feel free to say no it's all up to you."

"Just ask Dan, don't beat around the bush."

"Ok so Flack's bored and wanted to take me and Linds out somewhere but we don't know if it'll be kid friendly or not so....."

She cut him off, "Of course I'll watch my grandchild, and I'm sure she won't mind that she'll have seen me two days in a row."

"Thanks Ma, I love you"

"I love you too baby boy, and tell Linds that I say hello and that you can both drop off the lil' one now if that pleases you."

"Alright, see ya soon then"

He then turned to Lindsay, "Well Mrs. Messer I believe the first thing we should do is get some clothes on," he had just noticed that Lindsay was wearing one of his oversized t-shirts and that he himself was in sweats, and only sweats.

"Sounds like a plan, how about you take your little girl and I'll get dressed," she winked as she handed Anna to her father.

Damn he loved her, she was so pretty, gorgeous, sexy, she was so.....Lindsay.

Twenty minutes later they were hoping into the SUV as Danny drove Lindsay dialed Flack.

"Flack"

"Messer"

"Which one," he joked, seeing as there was no way you could mistake Lindsay's voice for Danny's, between the different pitches and the different dialects all together.

"Haha, we're coming we ditched the little squirt."

"Alright meet me at the dinner by the lab."

"Okay, bye"

They were almost to the diner when they got a call.......

"Messer"

"Danny it's Mac, bad news"

**Ok so you all probably are thinking rite now well she has some nerve not updating for about two months and then leaving us with a cliff hanger, well if you are thinking that then I'll tell you now don't worry I'm going to update either later tonite or tomrw. LOL ******** R&R again sry for the wait. .queso**


	32. Bad News

**So consider this a bonus, I honestly didn't think that I'd be able to update while on vacation, but I had some free time, and was bored so I thought maybe I should make good use of the time LOL**

"Mac, what's the matter?"

"We just received a ransom note, for you and Lindsay"

"Whadda ya mean Mac, we're fine, we're not kidnapped or anything?" he looked at Lindsay who shared a look of puzzlement.

"No, it's not about you, it's about Anna.........." his voice faltered, Mac had tried to stay calm and not let it get to him, the reality of the situation, but he couldn't help it, Anna was family to him, Danny and Lindsay were family to him.

"What!?!?"

Danny looked at Lindsay a tear rolled down his cheek, somebody had taken his baby girl.

"Danny, just come to the lab, I've already called Flack in, he doesn't know the real reason yet, I'm the only one other than you who knows."

"Alright Mac, we're comin', ya got any idea who the sick bastard is?"

"Danny if I knew would I have called, if I knew I woulda just gone and got her."

Suddenly a thought hit him, "Mac how's my Ma?"

"She's fine, she just suffered a slight blow to the head, just enough to knock her out, but no damage she's in my office now, with an ice pack, she refuses to go to the doctor so Hawkes examined her and collected trace and all."

"Can I talk to her?" he asked. He stopped the car and got out gesturing to Lindsay to take the wheel, he then got into the passenger seat.

"Hold on a second."

"Daniel?"

"Ma, are ya ok? What happened?"

"Oh I feel horrible. She's gone, my little baby granddaughter."

"Ma, what happened?" he knew deep down that he wouldn't get much out of his mother because she was in shock, Mac had most likely already asked her what had happened and all, but after years of questioning and talking to people in shock he knew that it was a lost cause, she was in her own world for the time being.......the world of self blame.

"Alright can ya give Mac the phone?"

He heard Mac's voice in the background and Flack's he was explaining the situation.

"Yea?"

"We're gonna be there in ten Mac, I'll call ya back."

CLICK

Lindsay looked up, "Danny what happened to my baby girl, to our baby girl?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Somebody took her Linds................she's gone."

In the meantime everyone was crowded into Mac's office trying to figure out what to do next and how it had all went down.

Finally Danny and Lindsay entered both with red tear stained cheeks.

"Mac, what do we have?"

Lindsay asked, the sight before Mac Taylor broke his heart, the usually perky and happy Lindsay was gone, the sparkle in her eyes was gone, the smile she always wore was hidden, and even though he couldn't see it, her heart was shattered.

"We have this note, and picture, Hawkes has done some work but for now we have to wait."

They all stood around and suddenly the phone rang.

Danny was the first to reach it.

"Messer"

"Ah jus' who I wanted to talk to, Danny Messer," Danny's face changed, he knew that voice, he knew now who had taken his daughter.........Sonny Sassone.

"What the hell did you do to my baby, and how the hell are you on the streets again ya piece o' shit?"

"Whoa, let's not start with the insults now Mess, let's get off on a good foot, let's jus' say I know people on the outside and I've got a way outta everythin' that Mac Taylor and crew have tried to pull on me and my boys."

"You son of a bitch, it wasn't enough whatcha did to Louie? Now ya gotta mess with my family?"

"Danny, who is it?" Mac finally found his voice and asked.

"Awh come on Danny, put me on speaker so I can say hello to my dear friend Detective Taylor," Sonny spoke, Danny's temper rose, he was being mocked, all of them were, this wasn't about the money it was about revenge, it'd been a few years now since the Tanglewood boys had been a problem, they'd all been locked up, supposedly for good, but he guessed that now-a-days you could wave any lump-sum in someone's face and be out of whatever sentence.

Danny hit the speaker button.

"Mac? Ya there?"

Mac now knew exactly why Danny had reacted the way he had, he knew that voice and he now had the same question that Danny had, how in God's name did Sonny Sassone get out of prison?

"How the hell did you get out of prison?" Mac spoke rage apparent in his voice.

Sonny laughed, "I love it how the both of ya think I'm out, when did I ever say I was out, maybe I am maybe I ain't either way it don't help ya situation."

"You said you knew people Sonny," Danny half yelled.

"That don't mean I'm necessarily out Mess, it jus' means that maybe I know people and maybe I know who has the lil' tyke."

"You paid someone didn't ya?"

"Never said I did, maybe people jus' owe me," they heard him chuckle in the back.

"Where is she?"

Danny huffed.

"Alright, I'll give ya a hint, she's in New York, and she's somewhere safe, I'll give ya that for now and jus' read the note, maybe there's more to it."

And he hung up.

The search for Anna Messer had now begun.

**Alright so I hope you enjoyed and plz R&R. **


	33. Now we're getting somewhere

**Ok so I know that im cruel for havn a lil baby be kidnapped but I wanted to spice things up a bit and throw you all a curve ball not the usual happy story u all expect from this fic LOL. it sounds mean but it was jus to happy for the time being but dnt worry I'm sure things'll all be happy again soon enough wen I change moods again LOL**

They all sat around the note. Everyone had read and reread it now and still nothing new hit them.

"Come on there's gotta be somethin' he said there was more to it," Danny whined he just wanted his baby girl back safe and sound.

"Danny we've reread it a million times," Stella sighed.

"Wait...." everyone's heads turned as they heard Lindsay speak for the first time so far, "aren't we in a lab? we have all this equipment and we're not using any of it throw it under the lights."

Everyone sat there dumfounded. Lindsay had just stated the obvious that none of them had thought of.

With that Mac grabbed the note and darted out of the room into the light room. Everyone immediately jumped up and followed.

"Invisible ink?" Flack stated sounding confused.

"IT WAS THAT FREAKIN' SIMPLE THE WHOLE TIME!" Danny blurted out.

All they had had to do was put it under a UV light and on the back of the note was an address.

"Well let's go," Hawkes said patting Danny on the back, Lindsay broke down.

Danny caught her and held her close, "I'm sorry babe," he felt his own eyes filling with tears.

"I WANT MY BABY!" Lindsay screamed. Everyone looked at the couple and couldn't help but feel their hearts break.

-------

"Alright so what do I do next then?"

"You needa see if they show if they do then go with the plan we had if they don't show just wait and I'll call ya back in an hour or so to check."

CLICK

He looked at the crib and saw as the little girl slept, she'd been rather easy to take he'd expected screaming and crying but instead she'd slept the whole ride and now slept silently in the crib that had been supplied for him.

He hadn't known until he had gotten there that it was an infant he had to kidnap all Sonny had said was he had a job for him and if he'd come through he'd drop the debt.

Stupidly he'd taken the job and now as Jeffery stood there waiting to see whether or not the NYPD would come he began to panic, now he'd wished he was still in debt with Sonny Sassone instead of here just waiting to get arrested.

-----

Mac drove the one SUV, Danny sat in the back with Lindsay, holding her close to his body, while Hawkes sat in the passenger seat. In the other SUV Stella drove Adam took up residence in the back and Flack rode as the passenger.

Two police cars drove in front as they all headed to the address that had been on the back of the note. Lindsay held the note in her hand with the death grip around it, she stayed close to Danny even as they all sat in their bullet proof vests and all suited up.

------

He heard sirens, and suddenly he lost it his nerves cracked, "Oh shit, oh shit," he glanced around there had to be some sort of gun or weapon that he could use, forget kidnapping he was now holding a hostage.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey"

"There's a gun hidden under the mattress of the crib if they come take it out and use it if you have to," Sonny spoke so calmly on the other end of the line that Jeffery's nerves were just gone.

"They're here, they're here I can hear the sirens," he spoke fast and breathed deeply he wasn't cut out for this kind of stuff, maybe he had been when he was younger but now that he had a family of his own a wife and a little girl who couldn't be much older than the little girl he had with him now. Maybe that was why he was so nervous and so wrecked, the fact that he knew just how much this girl's parents were missing her.

"Look ya wanna end up goin' home to your family or do ya wanna get your ass arrested and end up with some cop tellin' ya that your wife and daughter are dead?"

His voice was so cold, and deep down Jeffery knew that he'd been stupid, he should've never taken the job, he should've just stayed in debt, he'd probably end up living longer if he'd just left it all alone.

-----

They all jumped out of the cars and headed into position.

Mac and Danny snuck slowly to the door while Lindsay stayed close behind them.

-----

"Look jus' calm down a bit, all ya gotta do is make it outta there alive, I don't care if ya leave the girl or not, ya done what I wanted, I jus' wanted to scare the shit outta Mess and his wife, ya helped and I'm successful now use that gun and get the hell outta there."

CLICK

With that he reached under the mattress sure enough there was a gun, he loaded it and then with that headed towards the back exit, little did he know that was the exit where Danny, Mac and Lindsay waited for him.

He pushed open the door.

"FREEZE!" Mac said.

Jeffery darted he ran forward head-butting Mac in the stomach, knocking him over, Danny went to help Mac while Lindsay's motherly instincts kicked in and she ran into the building.

She ran straight to the crib scooped up her daughter and cried, this time the tears were happy though.

"oh my god, oh my god, baby, I love you, I love you," she held her close and Anna opened her eyes and yawned sleepily.

Danny and Mac came in and looked at the sight in front of them, Danny ran over and joined the group hug while Mac called Flack.

"Don"

"Yea what ya need Mac?"

"Suspect on the run, on foot as far as I know, he ran out the back door and headed into the woods, get Stella, Hawkes and Adam in here to process, I'm going to take Danny and Lindsay to the hospital to see Danny's mom, and get her outta there."

"Alright I'll send them in and leave the four cops here to secure the area and mark it all off," Flack said and then he heard the click as Mac hung up.

-----

He ran and ran he didn't know how far he was from the place or where he would go but all he knew now was that he was alive and had to keep running, his cell vibrated in his pocket. He answered.

"What now?"

"Wha'da'ya mean?"

"I got out, I'm on the run now, nobody followed me," he huffed.

"Good, good work, go on to the address that I mentioned earlier, you can pick up your wife and kid there and then follow the instructions that Kenny'll give ya," Sonny spoke so casually as if just another day.

"Alright, I'm goin' there now, I'll drop by later," he said.

"Nah, ya won't drop by til I say ya can, they're probably gonna visit me first to see if I'll spill, I'll call ya or get ya a message somehow when the coast is clear."

And then he hung up.

**ok so note number one: plz dnt kill me if my schedule doesn't seem consistent as I said I am starting school again and have tried to make the schedule so that it works around that my job and my extra activities, but we'll see so if I do change the schedule at all it wuld be between this Friday and the next week or so. Alrite, so you're probably all wondering how Sonny is able to call every few hours or so, that's because I made it that he has phone privileges and he's allowed a visitor a day. I don't really know what he was left with so I improvised LOL anywayzzzzzzzz R&R.**


	34. She's alright

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and read, I'm glad that you enjoyed it and here goes the next chapter, but before I start I want to apologize, I'm sorry that the update is a whole day late I know I made the schedule, but when I made it I didn't expect to be sick yesterday, and half asleep, so it may be a day late but it's going to be in English at least LOL instead of sick/half asleep language.**

Mac Taylor sat in the driver's seat sirens on speeding through the traffic on the way to the hospital, Danny and Lindsay took up residence in the back seat of the SUV.

Danny sat there frozen to his seat right now he was ready to strangle Sonny Sassone, but at the same time ready to break down and cry, yet he was happy.

He stared into space while next to him Lindsay still held Anna close and tightly, to where you'd have to pry her daughter from her arms, she sat in tears while her daughter lay in her arms looking into her mother's eyes with a look of curiosity.

Anna squeezed her mother's finger as tight as an infant of her age and weight could, and Lindsay sat smiling, she didn't care how hard her daughter squeezed her finger, she didn't care that she was starting to loose feeling in it, all she knew was that she had her back and that her daughter, her baby girl was alive.

----

At the crime scene.....

"Look I just want to go and see them," Stella said as she once again tried to push Flack out of the way.

"And for the fifth time Stel, I said no, Mac wanted you me and Adam to take the crime scene and that's what we're doin'," he held his ground as she pounded his chest lightly.

"Don, I want to see Anna, I want to see Lindsay, I want Mac," Flack opened his arms and let her fall against him, he hugged her, he hated seeing his friend like this but he needed her at the crime scene, Adam hadn't been in the field much and he was a cop/detective.

"Stel, jus' finish collectin' the last bit of evidence and I'll drive ya over alright?"

She nodded and stood up wiping her eyes.

"Ok, meet me at your car in twenty minutes," she smiled and turned around to walk back under the crime scene tape in the doorway.

----

"Ma!"

Danny ran down the hall to hug her as he saw her emerging from her room.

"Daniel, you're safe"

"Ya Ma, and we got her"

Lindsay walked forward with Anna now asleep.

"My grandbaby," everyone stood around.

"Well, I think first we need to just take her for the usual check up so we can put it in the report," Mac said, and with that Mac led Lindsay and Anna away to find a nurse.

"Ma, it was..."

She cut him off, "Tanglewood, I know the man who attacked me and took Anna told me he'd been sent by Sonny Sassone, when I'd asked him who he was and what he wanted."

"He told ya?"

"Yes, he seemed new to the whole thing and the idea of kidnapping if you ask me, he kind of just came in yelled at me to tell him where the baby was then when I wouldn't tell him that's when he attacked me and then he must've taken her. He must've been nervous though."

"How ya know that?"

"He had sweat through his shirt to the point where it looked as if he'd been running a marathon, and his hand shook when he pulled his knife on me."

"Ma, I know you've probably been asked a thousand times and probably can't remember much but what did he look like?"

Danny stood waiting for his mother to answer, he and Mac had only seen a glimpse and then a blur of the perp so they needed more.

"Well, actually I do remember a lot, when they were first asking me all the questions I couldn't remember but now that I've seen Anna's alright I can focus again and it's not just a blur anymore.

"He had to be about your height, with black hair, he was wearing all black, a hoodie and jeans, he had on sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes but I saw that he had a scar above his eye."

"Which eye?"

"I don't remember, sorry," she frowned slightly and then her expression suddenly changed, "He has a family."

"How'd'ya know?"

"He was talking to himself as if encouraging himself saying things like, 'he'll kill them', 'my baby', 'so young'."

And with that Danny kissed his mother in the forehead and ran out of the hospital pulling out his phone as he did so.

"Messer"

"Hey Linds it's me, I'm headin' to the scene Stella wants to show me somethin'," he said coming up with the first thing that popped into his head.

"Danny don't be long, we'll be done in a half hour, meet us at the lab"

"Ok," and he disconnected.

He'd lied to her, he knew he'd regret doing so later on but for now he had to do this he had to.

**OoOoOoOo what's Danny gotta do.....well if you know Danny well then you should have an idea, if you still don't know then I guess you'll hafta wait. R&R and lemme know what you thought and where you think Danny's headed to.**


	35. Visitors aren't always good

**Well here goes another update this time it's on time lol hope you enjoy and again bear with me with the schedule, it'll probably be bumpy for the next month with school starting this week.**

He got into his car turned on the siren and headed out of the parking garage and onto the road, he knew the way to his destination by heart, he'd had so many times he'd had to go there and talk to suspects before but this time it was different.

He pulled up and jumped out with his ID and badge all in hand ready for the security, he'd called ahead (if you consider calling while parking, calling ahead), and as he entered he handed his badge and ID over to the guard at the door.

"Down the hall to the right, they'll take you before you enter the next area," Danny nodded scooped up his belongings and headed onto the next room and the next step in the security.

Here he handed over his gun and anything else that could be used as a weapon or to hurt someone or oneself, he placed them all into the plastic bin and then stepped through the metal detector, nothing sounded and with that he proceeded to the door of the room.

He was guided in.

"The prisoner will be brought down once we get him through security and let him know he has a guest."

With that the guard left the room.

-----

Sonny Sassone entered the room and sat down in the chair that had been placed across from Danny just for him to sit in.

Only a table separated the two and both of them knew that a table would just be flung aside.

The guards stood behind Sonny.

"Look if ya don't mind Sonny and I jus' wanna catch up on some matters so if you'd please give us a sec alone?" Danny spoke, he didn't want the guards in the room, he wanted it to be just him and Sonny.

"But sir...." Danny cut him off.

"I can handle myself without a gun or weapon," and with that the two guards stepped out and Danny waited silently until he heard the click of the door locking into place.

"So, ya thought you'd take my daughter?"

Sonny smiled, "I knew you was gonna be here 'bout it soon enough," he chuckled.

"Like hell I'd be here soon, what the hell did I ever do to you? Huh? What gave you the idea to take her?"

Danny's voice rose a little more each time he threw out another question.

"Eh one 'o my boys owed me and hey I figured might as well have some fun with ya, never had much fun with ya it was always Louie," he smiled as he watched Danny tense t the mention of his deceased brother's name.

"Don't bring Louie into this, you were the one who got him all mixed up in it all in the first place don't go blamin' it on him," he glared.

"Danny, chill out, see this is why Louie never brought you along, you always cared a bit too much, ya always had lines, or boundaries that ya put up," Sonny spoke calmly.

"You don't have the right to say those things about Louie, he didn't bring me 'cause he didn't want me to get stuck, he wanted me to have a chance at a real life and not bein' bound to a group of people, Louie always wanted me to go somewhere."

"That what he told you?"

Danny's fists clenched against the table.

"You son of a bitch, you never knew Louie like I did, ya only knew the bad side of him the cruel side of him, he always acted different around you guys, he'd be mean to me and then at home we'd be best friends again," Danny's temper was up now and he was about to explode and Sonny noticed this.

"Louie was just as bad as me, he woulda probably made it to be head of the boys one day if he hadn't decided to go and make friends with you again," with that Sonny grinned, and Danny snapped.

Before either of them knew what had happened they were on top of each other and fists were making contact with the other's face and stomach.

They rolled around like two ten year old boys fighting over who had won a game.

Danny took a blow to the jaw, he spat blood as his teeth made contact with his lip and gums, he returned the favor to Sonny and then the guards heard the ruckus and began punching in the code to open the large door.

The two six foot and well muscled guards pulled the two men apart, the one who held Sonny re-cuffed him and the one who'd caught Danny cuffed him as well.

"Now you are comin' with me," and with that Danny was led out of the room and into a holding cell.

As he was thrown onto the cot he winced, his knuckle was most likely fractured or broken.

Once the guard closed him in he spoke once more, "Who do we call to get ya?"

He thought for a minute, he would've said Lindsay, but then he put more thought into it and realized that wouldn't end too well for him, "Don Flack."

"Oh so you know Don, he's here sometimes with transfers and all that," with that the guard walked away.

----

Flack sat in the passenger seat of the car, Stella drove and Adam had already been given a ride back to the lab, and suddenly his phone rang.

He looked at the ID, it was the jail, 'joy' he thought, just what he wanted a transfer or some other problem.

"Don"

"Hey, I got a friend of yours here Don, maybe ya wanna talk to him."

"Sure who is it?" he hadn't been expecting any calls lately.

"Daniel Messer, says he knows you."

"I'll be right there," and he hung up.

"Stel, do me a favor will ya"

**Well I hope you liked it and plz R&R thnx to those who did review for the last chpt luv hearing from you all.**


	36. Complications

**Hey everybody so I'm sooooooo sorry that it's taken me what two months + to update but I've been busy, I was putting in 40 hours a week for work plus full time school, plus hw, projects, oh and trying to fit in time with my friends and the boyfriend. So I know it's completely late and all but with things settling down again I'm going to be attempting to get back to the schedule I had planned. So here goes the long overdue update hope u enjoy and I expect a million ba-jillion reviews lol **

"Yeah what?" Stella said putting down the test tube that she'd previously held in her hand.

"I need ya to stall Linds and whatever ya do don't let her know that Danno's in jail," as he saw the look on her face he wished he hadn't been so blunt.

"Don, what the hell did he do?" she moved toward him.

"Look Stel, jus' trust me he's fine," she crossed her arms.

"Tell me, or I'll get Mac involved," his bottom jaw dropped down.

"Stel, you wouldn't?"

"Flack, this is Danny for crying out loud of course I'm going to need to get Mac involved, Danny can't afford another screw up," he was about to contradict but he saw the reasoning in it. If anyone would be able to get Danny's name erased from the record or at least get it kept on the DL from Chief it would be Mac.

"Stel, I jus'...." his voice faltered, "I don't want Danny gettin' in trouble for this, he wasn't even supposed to go to the prison."

"He went to see Sonny didn't he?"

He nodded.

"Get your ass to the garage now," and with that a very surprised Flack was pushed out into the hallway by a very determined Stella.

"You're comin' too?" he asked as he got into the elevator.

"No, I'm going to inform and calm down Mac and then I get to baby sit Linds and Anna," she then turned on her heal and was gone.

Now Donald Flack knew exactly where the phrase "a woman on a mission" came from.

-------

Danny sat in the cell his hands cuffed behind his back. He still wore his street clothes but he knew that if they decided to come through with their plan he'd end up in a jumpsuit in no time.

They wanted to keep him there overnight, and why....because of Sonny and his big mouth.

Danny knew that what Sonny had said was a lie but no body else seemed to realize that it was.

The scene now flashed through his head.........

"_You son of a bitch!" Sonny yelled._

"_You didn't know Louie, you never did, and never will!" he'd yelled back._

"_I know more about you AND Louie then you think Messer!"_

_The guards were still attempting to separate the two men, as they did so one of them received a punch to the gut while the other got elbowed in the nose. _

"_Alright jus' break it up!" the "back up" guards had arrived. _

"_Yea Mess, well did ya ever tell your copper friends here how you're a Tanglewood?"_

_With that Danny froze, a nerve pulsed in his forehead, it was bad enough that Sonny had tried to "hire" him as a boy when he was maybe 15 but this, the fact that in order to get revenge he had decided to scream a lie. Danny got up and suddenly._

_POW_

_Sonny lay on the floor out cold._

"_Take that you son of a bitch," and just as he was about to swing another punch his arm that he'd been drawing back was grabbed and he felt the painful tug down of the arm as he was "cop held"._

_He was suddenly handcuffed and being pulled up to his feet._

And now he sat in the cell, the cell he'd probably be sitting in for awhile now that the stupid guards wanted to run a background check and check out whether he was indeed a Tanglewood or not.

Hopefully Flack would be on his way soon, they had said he'd picked up.

------

Flack drove sirens on and all, he was after all going to a prison.

He finally arrived.

-----

"What do ya mean he's gotta stay over night?!?!" Danny suddenly heard a familiar voice.

It was Flack.

"Look Don, he might have a connection with the boys," the voice of the guard was heard.

"So you're telling me you're gonna take some scum bags like Sonny's word over Danny Messer's word?"

"Look Don...." he was cut off.

"Don't look Don me, you know jus' as well as I do he's a good kid, he's got a family now too," Flack's voice was breaking he was full of so many emotions right now.

"Don, I'm sorry but he's gotta stay over night, I know he's innocent and you know he's innocent, but now-a-days that's not good enough."

Danny felt a hot tear of frustration roll down his cheek as a cop entered to take of the handcuffs and lock up the cell for the night. He'd done this to himself, and now as he lay on the uncomfortable cot, he began to think....he thought about Lindsay, about Anna, about his little family.....and he thought of how much he loved them.

**R&R sry again that the update is late but as I said times get rough, and you gotta work with wat ever time ya got. **


	37. Secrets don't remain so for long

**So sorry that its been a life time since I updated but yea ... lol anywayzzzzzzzzzzz here we go.**

"Hey Stel," Lindsay greeted her friend at the door with Anna in arms.

"Hey kiddo how goes the cutest little girlie in the world," she placed a soft kiss on the infants forehead and the two women chuckled.

"So what's with last minute visit?"

"I wanted to tell you something, even though I'm not supposed to tell you," she ushered Lindsay to the sofa.

"Stel, you worry me when you talk like that."

"Linds," she sighed deeply, "Danny's in jail for the night."

"What?!!?? Why?!!??"

"Linds," Stella gestured to Anna, "you wanna put her to bed for now?"

Lindsay nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later.

"Ok Stel, what the hell happened?"

"If I tell you you have to promise me that you won't take it out on Danny later," she slid closer to her friend.

"I swear."

"He went to see Sonny," Lindsay sat there silent but with a look on her face as though she was ready to cry or start blaming herself.

"They fought didn't they?" her voice trembled.

Stella nodded, "And it got physical and so the cops had to intervene and well he called Don but they now need to, well want to run a background check and double check that he's not involved with the boys still."

"Damn it," now tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes, "just what he needs."

"Linds, I'm sorry," Stella held her friend as she broke down.

"Cc-an we gg-go see him," she managed.

"Is his mom home?"

She nodded, "I jj-just got off the pphone with her."

"Alright I'll get Anna, get yourself ready and we'll head over to see what Flack can arrange."

----------------

"Names please, then sign, and date and proceed to the check," Stella escorted a teary Lindsay through the steps to get in and see Danny.

Finally they stepped through and entered the final "room" while the cop unlocked Danny's door.

"You have a visitor Messer," he said shoving the door aside, "only one at a time."

Lindsay stepped up to the entrance and a thrilled Danny met her and the two embraced.

"I love you baby," he held her close.

The two moved into the cell.

She looked into his eyes, "Danny, why did you come?"

"I've been askin' myself the same question Montana," he kissed her forehead.

"Is there any way to get you out of here?"

"I don't think so baby," she frowned, I want you home with me, Anna's at your mom's.

"And how are you gonna get me out?" he smirked.

"See if I can talk to the guard," she smirked back and turned to the bars.

"Yes m'am?"

"Is there any way I could get him out?"

"Tonight? I'm afraid not," he sighed.

"What if I promise to bring him back by a certain time?"

The guard glanced at his watch, "well he's only been in for two hours, and we were told to hold him til the morning."

"What if you let me call someone and I can get all this done in an hour or two?"

"He stays until you follow through," the guard opened the door and let her out.

"It won't be too long baby," she smiled and winked at Danny, at least she hoped it wouldn't take too long.

-----

"what do you mean he could be out soon? he's in overnight?" Flack sat in shock behind his desk.

"If we can clear him sooner he can be out sooner Don," Lindsay begged.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Come on Flack there's gotta be at least one person here with nothing to do who can run his credit cards and actions and calls and all real quick," she smiled.

"Alright alright, I'll forward the info to the joint he's bein' held in, it should be there an hour or two, I'll have Jameson work on it."

"Thank you Don," she gave her friend a hug and then she and Stella headed to Mac's office.

They were going to get Danny out.

**R&R**


End file.
